Midnight Shadows: A Leah and Jacob love story
by ohwowjass
Summary: Leah has joined Jacob's pack, and it seems that finally, they get a chance at happiness together. But Olivia, a pretty new girl has come along and is threatening to ruin Leah's life all over again. How will it turn out? Read! Blackwater. J/L. J/oc. J/L.
1. bad lifetime movies, and grey sweatpants

**Chapter One: Part One**

**Jacob's POV**

"Paul, do you seriously have nothing better to do than eat everything in MY house?!"

I glared at him threw my groggy morning eyes. I had just woken up to find Paul sitting at my kitchen table, eating the last bacon and cereal we had in the house. He smiled widely as he took another large spoonful of Captain Crunch into his mouth, winking at me. Just as I was about to spring to knock the old wooden chair from under him, Rachel turned the corner into the kitchen.

Great.

"Be nice, Jake." she warned. I loved my sister, but I could not STAND her taking up for that jackass. She patted me on the shoulder as she passed, lifting her lips in a light smile.

"Good morning babe", Paul croaked out as he rose swiftly from the table. He picked Rachel up and spun her around, planting kisses down her neck. Ew. That was my cue to leave.

"Don't be like that Jakey poo!" Paul chortled after me. I rolled my eyes as I turned out of the kitchen and headed down the hall towards my room. "Don't tease him", Rachel laughed after him. I closed my door and plunged myself down to the bed.

What to do, what to do? I thought to myself. It was Saturday, and only eight in the morning. I didn't care what I had to do; I needed to be out of this house. Being around imprints was like starring as the "pathetic single friend" in a crappy, low budget romance film. I really didn't have the stomach to sit through hours of Rachel and Paul's lovey dovey talk.

I laid back across the bed, closing my eyes to think. I could feel my heart beat against my chest, and hear the wind ruffling the leaves outside my window. Usually on days like this I could just take a quick trip to forks to hang out with my best friend (slash owner of my heart) Bella. Now, that was too complicated, and too hard. As if the fact that she's MARRIED to someone I can barely stand isn't enough, she also happens to be a newborn vampire. Mrs. Edward Cullen: forever eighteen. Just like she had always wanted. It was hard not to think of the different future she could have had… with me. But that fantasy was long gone now. I will always be the kid she loved, just not enough.

Still, we manage to maintain our friendship. I guess I still get to hold on to that part of her. We mainly just keep in contact through long letters, and short phone calls. Every once and a while we meet up. I don't really think I could handle seeing the girl I lost on a daily basis.

I ran over the other possibilities in my head. I could go over to Embry's, but he was probably sleeping. His mom was very – particular about her son. He was the only werewolf I knew who still had a bed time. There was always the option of going wolf – but then I would run the risk of bumping into Leah. That was NOT how I wanted to spend my Saturday morning. It was hard to maintain a positive attitude around her, she was just so damn bitter!

That was another difference in my life, I was now Alpha of my Own pack. When things were rocky last fall between the pack and the Cullen's, I broke off on my own. The independence didn't last long as I was soon joined by little Seth Clearwater, Quil and Embry. It's crazy how much things can change in six months. Just last week, Leah of all people decided to join. Can you believe it? Leah frickin' Clearwater! She pretty much hates me, but she would do anything to get from under Emily and Sam's hold. She border line begged me to let her stay, so of course, I gave in. I haven't been in wolf form since. Then again, there wasn't much need to. The Cullen's and the wolves were now on good terms, and Sam's pack is doing the majority of patrol right now. I knew I still couldn't avoid her for much longer.

But I would today.

When nothing good came to mind, I finally decided to just go to the beach. I put on a pair of grey sweatpants and an old black t-shirt. With that, I was out of the door.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

**Chapter One: Part Two**

My eyes flew open, heart racing at a hundred miles per hour. I stared blankly at my surroundings; my meek version of a room. It was just a dream, I had to remind myself. This was my reality most mornings – the cold sweats, rapid heart beating, panic.

I laid back down, rubbing my hands across my forehead. Maybe if I tried hard enough the dark images would go away. But when did I ever get what I wanted?

With my body groaning in protest, I managed to climb out of bed. I know I'm a werewolf and all, but damn did those nightly tremors take a lot out of me. Today was Saturday and of course I had nothing to do. Ugh, Leah, you really should think about getting a life, I told myself.

Something was different as I made my way to the bathroom, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I moved my hand over the rugged wall in search of the light switch. And when the dim incandescent light flickered on, the difference was noticeably clear. I had a smile on my face. My own reflection had me flinching back. At that, I had to laugh. I guess I did have a little something to smile about. Being away from my own personal hell aka Sam's Pack was definitely cause for celebration.

"What are you all giggly about?", a voice asked out of nowhere. I turned my head to see my dorky little brother leaning against the bathroom door. Quickly, I washed away any trace of contentment from my face, and replaced it with pure sarcasm.

"I was just thinking about how fun it would be to push you down the stairs. Now get out of my way, Seth." I brushed past him and fled into the hallway.

"You don't fool me Lee", his voice rang. I looked back over my shoulder to see his smiling face. I threw him a small, tiny grin back, before trotting off to my room. That kid really did push my buttons, but he also knew me better than any other person in the world.

I sat on the edge of my bed. I still couldn't shake the images of last nights' nightmare. My dad, the hospital bed, the monitors blaring wildly. Me, not being able to stop it or help in any way. They say time heals all wounds. Sike! That's something you can really never recover from. And time, was just making things worse.

I shook my head, a useless attempt to shake away the mental pictures. I couldn't take it anymore. I put up my walls, blocking all emotions from my body. I would rather be blank, than feel this pain. It hurt too much, like I was going to break into pieces.

That's it! I yelled at myself. You need to do something. Get out of this house today. Easier said than done. It wasn't like I had any close friends. I don't even remember the last time I went out for fun. Ha-ha. Wow. I really am pathetic. I guess I'll just go for a run. Who says being part wolf excludes you from exercise?

I found some shorts, old tennis shoes, and a black sports bra and got dressed. I tied my hair back in the mirror in a loose bun. I appraised myself for half a second longer, turning my side to the mirror. I didn't see anything wrong with me; I thought I actually looked kinda nice. So why was I damaged goods in everyone else's eyes? Again, I shook away the thought and made my way downstairs.

Seth was sitting in the living room eating a oversized plate of eggs and toast.

"Where's mom?"

"She went to breakfast with Charlie", he replied without as much as a glance towards me. Hmm, they sure were spending a lot of time together these days. I opened the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of orange juice, which I gulped down in one sip. I headed towards the door as I wiped the liquid mustache from my top lip.

"I'll be back in a little while Seth. Be good."

"Where ya going?" He actually managed to unglue his eyes from the TV this time.

"The beach." I answered. I pushed the door shut behind me, and began making my way down to La Push.


	2. Face plants, and swatting bees

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Leah's POV**

For a normal person, it probably would be too cold for a visit to the beach. I _guess_ there are some perks to being part wolf.

It had only taken me a couple minutes to arrive at Fist Beach. The wind was blowing an airy breeze to the west, and the sun was bouncing light off the ocean waves. Kinda pretty, if you're into that sorta thing.

I walked towards the shore, away from the forest I had just come out of. Once I found a suitable tree stump, I slumped down and took off my shoes. The cold, black sand felt good against my toes. It was so long since I took the time to actually enjoy the simple things.

A few stretches later, I was ready for running. I took pride in being the fastest person in the tribe. It felt good to be known as something other than the bitter girl Sam didn't want. I remember going to the grocery store and having people stare at me like some sort of harpy. I could feel my face shoot up in a scowl as the memories loomed in the back of my head.

"_Poor girl, that Leah Clearwater."_

_"Oh, I know! First Sam, then her father. I'm not surprised she stays locked up in that house."_

It was statements like these that kept me away from the general public.

I counted my steps as I sprinted across the beach. _1…2….3…4. 1…2…3…4._ The water and the sand beat against my bare feet in an effortless attempt to hold them to the ground. It was no use; I was soaring. I could feel myself pick up speed, the wind funneling through my hair. This feeling was second to none. I was in the zone.

All of a sudden, my super keen hearing picked up something in the distance. I whipped my head around towards the trees where the approaching footsteps were coming from. Big Mistake.

Before I could stop myself, I was tumbling head first into the gritty sand.

"Hummph!" My body smacked the dense ground with no shocks, knocking the air right out of me. I could feel a wound opening and closing in the same second as my hand crunched into a nearby seashell.

"Ouchhhh", was all I could manage to croak out.

"Hahahahahahaha!", someone cackled behind me. The mystery person was getting closer, and they thought this was FUNNY?! I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, partly in anger and partly in embarrassment. I rolled over on my back, anchoring myself onto one elbow, focusing in on my witness who was now standing just a few feet away, GRINNING. The smuggest grin I had EVER seen. And of course, it was none other than Jacob Black.

I was _PISSED_. Who was he to invade my alone time? With blinding speed I was off the shore and at his face. Well, sort of. He was huge, dwarfing me with his size. But I didn't care, he was going to pay for his intrusion. Still controlled by my anger, I threw my fist towards his cheek.

"Nice try", he laughed out, still overly joyed by the situation.

I was momentarily distracted by his smile, still pulled across his face. The smugness was still there; a bleak reminder of my face plant.

With my free hand, I punched him square in the stomach. I was satisfied as he keeled over. A smile of my own lit my face as I turned around and stomped away.

"Wait, wait, wait," he mused, still chuckling.

I turned around, crossing my arms.

"What do you want Black?" I spit at him, glaring as hard as I could.

"I'm sorry." he said. "Are you okay?" His eyes were genuine, with no trace of amusement left.

"Yeah. I was just fine before you got here. Is that all?"

His eyes squinted at me. Maybe I hurt his feelings. _Good._

"Nope, that's all." He pivoted on the balls of his feet and turned to walk away, shaking his head. Good Job Leah. I thought. Scare everyone you talk to away. But it wasn't my fault this time, and I had the sand in my mouth to prove it.

"Hold up kid." I stopped him with a sigh. "I never got to... Ya know... tell you thanks." Ugh. I hated thank-you's.

Confused, he turned slowly. I fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"For what?"

Was he really going to make me say it?

"You know what." He was making this harder than it had to be. "Letting me be a part of your pack and all. For Seth you know?"

I could see a smile slip onto his face.

"Yeah, of course. For Seth."

I felt the heat charge to my face again. So cool, like I was really fooling Jacob. It was odd enough sharing all my personal thoughts with him in pack mode, but it was something completely different, standing here, knowing I still can't hide the truth. Was I that easy to read?

I wish I could have just left, avoided it all together, but something kept me there. He just had a presence that felt so… nice. Why hadn't I noticed this before? Before I could think about it, I asked a question I pretty much knew the answer to.

"Why haven't you been in wolf-form lately?"

"Uh. Well. I...", he began, clearly looking for the right lie.

"Because of me." I cut him off. I could handle the truth.

"Leah,"

"No it's fine. Jacob I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around."

"But,"

"No, stop. Just shut up for a second! Damn!" I was trying to be nice, but he was really irritating me. He relaxed, and crossed his arms.

" I won't be so… annoying anymore. I seen what happened with you and Count Dracula's new wife… and.." Jacob cleared his throat and shuffled on his feet a bit. I guess talking about Bella still made him uncomfortable. I rushed my words to get to the point.

"Just know I won't be getting on your nerves anymore, alright? I know what you're going through and I won't make it any harder."

Why did I care about making his life easy? Well, he did get me away from Sam. I guess I owed him that much.

He was quiet for a while, so I looked up at him. His eyes were boring back down into mine, thinking.

"Earth to Jacob. Helloo!" I snapped my fingers, trying to wake him up from his daze. Why the hell was he staring at me like that?

In response to my snap, he blinked a few times and shook his head.

Well yeah. Uh, thanks.. I guess."

What a weird kid.

"Kay…Well I'm gunna go." I placed my left hand on my waist, rocking back and forth on my heels. It was that weird feeling again, like I couldn't leave. This whole altercation was beginning to get awkward.

"Wait, Lee." His smile was back. "Claire's birthday party is next Tuesday. Sam wants my pack to come. You going?" Ugh. I forgot all about that. It really wasn't my cup of tea being around little snot-nosed four year olds, and worst of all, Sam and Emily. And I know he really wouldn't want me around…

"No. Are you kidding?" I rolled my eyes at him.

" I think you should. It'll be fun." He swatted at a bee passing by. "And Quil's suppose to be Claire's personal piñata.", he chuckled on. His invitation _felt_ friendly, almost like he wanted me to come, instead of it being a request passed along to all of his pack. "We can go together."

What?

That sentence took me by surprise. _Together_? I looked back up at him again, I'm sure the confusion was still scribbled across my face. I guess a little party wouldn't be that bad. And I didn't have to be around Sam the whole time. Not to mention, taking a swing at Quil with a bat might actually make it worthwhile.

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds, interesting." I tried my best to sound nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Alright. I guess you can go back to kissing the dirt then. Sorry I interrupted you."

I laughed lightly.

"You're an ass, Black." His returning smile made my heart skip a beat. What the hell?

"I know", he replied. "I'll pick you up at four. See ya."

I turned around, and pranced away. _Still smiling_. Strange. My stomach felt funny, all knotted up, and I didn't recognize the sensation. I think I'm happy? For the second time today, I had to laugh at myself. This was something new, but I couldn't say I didn't like the feeling.


	3. Running into trees, and Olivia

**Chapter THREE**

**Jacobs POV**

There should really be a law that teenagers who could turn into gigantic wolves and hunt vampires should not be forced to go to school. Monday mornings these days were the worst, even waking up was a drag. But hey, I'm use to doing things I don't want. I rummaged through my messy closet for something to throw on, finally settling on a brown t-shirt and some faded blue jeans. School was boring, but at least it would give me something else to think about, other than Bella. Or worse, Leah. My whole head was bouncing around -them being the main cause. It really was ridiculous.

"Dad, I'm headed to school." I opened the door to my dad's tiny room, to find him fast asleep in his bed. No fair. With a sigh, I closed the door back and made my way out the house, slinging my bookbag over one shoulder. The rez' s school building was only a mile or two away, and I was early, so I decided to walk.

You're such an idiot!, I thought to myself. My mind ran over last Saturday at the beach when I invited Leah to Claire's party. It was definitely lack of better judgment. I don't know what came over me. She just looked so – different. Happy. And Sandy. And hot. Hot Jacob? Okay you're really losing it. Still, I couldn't refrain from wandering back to that morning. It was the first time I had seen her. I mean actually seen her. The way the sun made her flawless skin glow… how her eyes shimmered crystal green, with the faintest hint of hazel…

"Crack!" Something hard smacked into my face. Well, I smacked into it. I looked up to see a tall wooden figure, indented where my facial features hit it.

"Hello tree, I see you've met my face", I mumbled.

I heard a few chuckles from across the street; it was a group of girls who had obviously seen my leafy encounter. I was close to school now, unaware of the time that had passed.

Before I could play it cool or retreat, one of the girls was walking towards me. Crap. I didn't recognize her, odd. What was she doing on rez grounds?

"Hey," she smiled her ultra-bright teeth at me. "Seen your little…accident ha-ha. You okay?"

By this point, she was standing about a meter away. And damn, this girl was something. She had to be the best looking girl in this state (disregarding the illustrious Cullen's, that is). But her beauty wasn't original; just a really good combination of tanning, dieting, and make-up.

I stood there for a moment fighting with my tongue. It didn't want to work right for some reason.

"Oh, yeah." I stuttered. "Just testing out my head", I hit my hand against my temple in a knocking gesture.

Great. Apparently my brain didn't want to work right, either.

Trying to cover, I asked a question of my own. "I've never seen you around here, where are you from?"

"Really? You haven't heard? This is such a small town, I thought everyone knew. Well, anyway, I'm Olivia. My mom married Jack Woods, and figured we would come stay with him. And voila, I got stuck here.

I did faintly remember all the controversy about Mr. Woods re-marrying only a few months after his wife died, to an outsider too. I just don't recall anyone ever mentioning a step-daughter.

"Ah, well when it's not raining, cloudy, or humid, this place is kinda nice."

"Well, you should show me around sometime, give me a little La Push 101." She took a deliberate step closer, and flashed that breathtaking smile at me once again.

"Yeah, I think I will have too." I stared at her, waiting for this amazing magic to happen – for me to imprint on this seemingly perfect girl. But nothing happened . Of course.

"Well, I'm going to get going. Don't wanna be late on my first day," She said. She turned around, sending her blonde hair spiraling. It smelled sweet, almost like Bella's. They must use the same shampoo.

"See you around soon?" She looked back at me with hopeful blue eyes. I smiled back.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

The rest of the school day was a blur. I walked into my house, kicking my shoes off at the door. Now I had a brand new girl in my head, only making things crazier. Billy was gone, probably went fishing with Charlie. I walked the short hall to my room, and jumped onto my bed, which protested under my weight. Things were getting more and more complicated, if that's even possible. Not to mention, I had Quil and Embry on my back about the whole Leah situation. Why would I even tell them?? They are probably going to give me hell for the rest of my life.

Their opinions still didn't change the fact that Leah and I were going to that party together. And part of me, though I'll never admit it, was kinda happy about it.


	4. Sunshine, and birthday cake

**CHAPTER FOUR: PART ONE**

**Leah's POV**

_What am I doing…?_ I questioned myself. I was standing in front of the mirror for the 5th consecutive time – decked out in a clingy white shirt and a pair of dark blue jean shorts. It was probably the nicest thing I owned, and still nowhere _near_ good enough.

_Oh well ,_ I told myself. This is as good as it's getting. Who did I have to impress anyway? Sam wouldn't dare look my way and… thoughts of Jacob flickered to my mind. _Oh, yeah right Leah! The guy had one conversation with you that was half decent. Plus… he's a kid! You gotta be at least three years older than him._

These conversations between myself, really needed to stop.

I grabbed my things and began my retreat downstairs.

Seth was already gone, he decided to help set up for Claire's party. My mom was perched at the kitchen table, enveloping a small card.

"Hey Sunshine", she beamed.

_Sunshine,_ I hadn't heard that in so long. It was a nickname my dad had given me when I was younger. He said I would always be his little ball of light Hah. If he could see me now…

"Hey mom." I took a seat across from her.

"You look nice. Waiting for Jacob?"

Oh my God. How did she know?! I didn't mention it to anyone, not even Seth. Sensing my discomfort, she leaned over the table and grasped my hand.

"I'm your mom, kid. I know things."

It was impossible to use my defenses on my mother. She saw right through me every time. I didn't even bother to lie.

"Yeah, he's suppose to be here soon."

"Jacob Black is a nice boy. One of the nicest I have ever met, Leah." Okay… what was my mom getting at?

"_Anddd_?" , I pushed her along.

"And… if he makes you happy…let him."

I. was. **LIVID**.

"Mom! What are you talking about? Jacob is… Jacob doesn't even want.. and even if… MOM!!" I was at a loss for words. My mom was jumping to major conclusions after one friendly invite to a toddler's party. What did she think was next? A marriage proposal?!

"Calm down, calm down. I'm just saying, you don't _always_ have to be tough sweetheart. Over the last few days, you've been different."

"I feel different", I gave in.

"Good. So if he is even remotely close to being the reason behind that, well, I love him already. Do you know how long it's been since you smiled?"

_She had a point._

As if on cue, there was a knock. In synchronized glances my mom and I looked towards the door, and then back at each other.

"Well, that's him mom. Love you, be home later." I kissed my mom's cheek and with a stifled giggle, made my way to the door.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: PART TWO**

**Jacob's POV**

I slammed the door to the Rabbit and it stammered shut. I had just pulled up to the Clearwater's. Time to face the ice queen I mumbled. It may have been more believable, if I hadn't been smiling the whole time. As I approached the steps, I could clearly make out the voices in the house as Leah and her mom.

"Do you know how long it's been since you smiled?" I heard Sue say.

I didn't wanna intrude on their private banter so I knocked to make my presence known. A few noises and shuffles later, and the door opened.

As Leah stepped out onto the porch, I think my mouth literally fell open. She was pretty, it was like the day at the beach all over again. This time, with less sand.

"What?", she said self consciously, scrutinizing my face as I scrutinized her body.

"Uh, nothing. You just look different."

She grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is different code name for fat?!" I had to laugh at her assumption – it was so off-key. That was probably better than her knowing what I was actually thinking though.

"No, Leah. You look nice."

She relaxed her tense posture a little and cleared her throat.

"Whatever, Black. Let's just go to this thing and get today over with." She brushed passed me, elbowing me in the ribs; which I'm sure wasn't an accident.

"You coming?", she said, reaching for the car door handle.

Any other day, this attitude would have irritated me, but today it was just funny. The way her nose scrunched up in annoyance was almost cute.

"Yeah, Leah. I'm coming."

* * *

"We're here." I coasted into Emily's driveway and shifted the car into park. I took a quick glance towards Leah, who was fidgeting with the seatbelt.

"You ready?", I asked, pulling the key out of the ignition.

"Yeah, It's just a party, right?" Without another word, she jumped from the passenger's seat and waited for me to join her in front of the car.

Together, was walked to Emily's backyard. It was the perfect example of a 4yr olds' dream. There were balloons everywhere , tables set up with decorations, the whole nine yards. I could see Seth at the far end of the yard helping Paul set up the piñata, Embry and a few others were attacking the food table, and Quil was getting hit upside the head by the birthday girl herself.

"Qwilll! I wanna play wiff thaaat toy!

"Which one, Claire bear?"

"The pwetty dawl!"

I guess that was as good a place as any to start. Leah and I made our way over to Quil and Claire.

"Hey, munchkin", I started. "Happy Birthday!" I pulled a small sack from my pocket and placed it in her little hand. "It's a surprise, don't open it until after your party."

"Thaank you Unca Jake!", she squeaked. Claire squirmed from out of Quil's hands and ran to Leah's legs, encouraging her to pick her up.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" The little girl laughed as Leah swept her up and swung her around.

Being around kids lifted every bit of bitterness she carried away. She loved kids, though she would never admit it. It was some cruel fate, she would never be able to be a mother, though she would be so perfect for it.

"I want cake! Cake!" Claire clasped her tiny fingers to Lee's face. She chuckled in return.

"I'm going to take this little bug to get some grub, Jake." She turned away and made her way over to the food, my eyes following her the entire way there.

"Well, well, well!", Quil sniggered behind me. "I see the happy couple's doing just fine!"

Great.

I knew this was coming. I turned around slowly to face my friend. His face was lit up with elation, he thought this was the funniest thing that has ever happened.

"Shut up Quil."

"Hey, I'm not protesting. Leah's hot! I just can't wait to see what Sam has to say about this ha-ha-ha." I was really considering making that doll a permanent part of Quil's anatomy.

There was nothing going on with me and Leah, and at the end of the day, it didn't really matter what Sam thought. Leah's pain reminded me of the burn in my chest, the same pain she felt for Sam, I felt for Bella. I really had no apologies for Sam, regardless of the situation.

Speaking of the devil, Sam and Emily came out of the house, laughing and smiling. Ugh. There was that lovey-dovey stuff again. It was almost as bad as Paul and Rachel's.

I searched the busy yard for Leah. I bet she had spotted them and decided to make a run for it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you later Quil."

I punched him in the arm and kept it moving to the front of the house, opposite of Sam and Emily's direction. Just as I figured, Leah was there, mumbling a few profanities and kicking up dust.

Without a second thought, I walked over, grabbed her hand, and started pulling her into the woods.

"What the hell, Jacob! Where are we going?"

"I know you don't wanna be here.

"So, we can't just ditch!"

Just come on. Let's go for a walk."

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: PART THREE**

**Leah's POV**

"What the hell Jacob!" I was right in the middle of sulking in my own self pity, when Jacob grabbed my hand unexpectedly, and began pulling me towards the woods. "Where are we going?"

"I know you don't wanna be here." He was right about that. Still, I protested.

"So, we can't just ditch." For a brief second he stopped and turned to look at me. The way he stared at me pretty much made me stop breathing for half a second. It's been ages since anyone looked at me with any type of emotion close to that.

"Just come on. Let's go for a walk." He grabbed my arm again and we were off into the woods.

* * *

"You know, you don't always have to do that." I picked up a pebble and heaved it a few feet in front of us.

"Do what?", Jacob asked curiously. We had been walking in silence for a few minutes, matching one another's pace.

"You don't always have to play the hero, Jake. You're a good guy, but I don't deserve it." The truth of my own words hit me hard. I knew Jacob was looking for a way out of this mess he caused for himself. It would be wrong for me not to give it to him.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and stood in front of me.

"Do you think that's what this is, Leah? You think I feel guilty?"

"Don't you?", I mumbled. No way could I look into his eyes.

"Look, Lee. I… know how it feels to have your heart broken in half, to feel like you aren't good enough to be with the one you love."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Of course Jacob knew. He fought his hardest for that Swan girl. And in the end, it still wasn't enough.

We were like two different branches on the same tree. Yes, our stories were different, but they rooted from the same source. We felt the same pain; the hole in my chest, the ache every second of the day, I know it matched his.

I could feel the heat of his hot hand ease up the side of my face. He wiped away a tear, that I had unknowingly let fall. I felt so weak, so helpless. I had never let anyone see me with my guard down. Then again, no one had ever tried before.

"Being with you, it makes it easier. I don't think about, her, that much. You block it out. You numb it."

Me? I was stunned by the fact that anyone, especially Jacob Black would think of me that way. I was use to people avoiding me. And this kid was telling me I was wanted? That I made life better? I guess he really was crazy.

I was quiet this whole time. I probably should say something, I figured.

"So where do we stand, Mr. Knight in shining armor?" I tried to make my tone easy, to lighten the mood.

"Friends?"

Something inside me debated if that was enough…

"Friends." I retorted back. He smiled, and looked over my head.

"Let's get out of here." We turned around to head back to Emily's.

"Um, I'm NOT going back to that party."

"I didn't plan on it. We can go to Billy's old cabin. It's not too far away from here."

He put his broad arms around my shoulders.

A friend. I think I can be okay with that.


	5. Spiders, and Running through the rain

**CHAPTER FIVE: PART ONE**

**Olivia's POV**

_Oh. My. God_. If I seriously wake up to another spider crawling on my face, all hell is gunna break lose. I flicked the ugly insect off my forehead with an irritated sigh, making sure it didn't land anywhere near my bed. Most girls would be grossed out, but after everything I've seen in my life, bugs were the least of my problems.

I rolled over onto my side, and stared blankly and sleepily at my alarm clock. 12:01. Damn. I slept all day. My window blinds were up, I'm guessing my mom came in early this morning and opened them, trying to wake me. It was a sunny afternoon – well, as sunny as this place ever got – and I had nothing to do, or to look forward too. This is so lame!, I thought to myself.

I rolled back onto my stomach and forced my head into the pillows, muting a small scream. Maybe if I closed my eyes, and wished hard enough, I would wake up somewhere else, preferably a place with silk sheets, and a nice, hot bubble bath running. I opened my eyes reluctantly, and quickly glanced back and forth.

No change.

_So much for wishful thinking._

I'm supposed to be back at home in Cali, letting the sun kiss my skin on the beach, or shopping on Rodeo drive with all my girls. But no, I'm stuck here on a shady little native american rez with my mom and her brand new hubby. At least her last husband was rich, this one works at a frickin supply store! She claims its "love" this time. _Yeah, okay._

It wasn't hard to tell I didn't belong in this place. With my blonde hair and icy blue eyes, I stuck out like a tan, sore thumb. A very sexy sore thumb, that is. I smiled to myself at my personal metaphor.

There was really no reason for me to get up, so instead I sat in pouted in my bed like a child. I thought about everyone I had met during my short stay in La Push. No one was the least bit interesting. All the girls were plain, and looked at me like I was an idiot whenever I mentioned anything mainstream.

They must not have cable or something.

There was one thing I certainly couldn't complain about, though. The boys were smokin' hot! Especially this one guy I met. Who was he again?

I rambled my brain, searching for the right name to match to his perfect body --- I mean perfect face.

Ah, right. Jacob Black. He was a senior at my school. _He could really pass for a college student with that physique of his…_

My face lit up with an idea. I may as well have fun while I sit here in purgatory. I jumped out of bed, keeping my new mission in mind.

I was going to have Jacob Black fall head over heels for me, by the end of this day.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: PART TWO**

** Olivia's POV**

Finding Jacob's number in this little hole-in-the-wall town was like being in the Pacific and spotting water. Satisfied, I walked in to my bland version of a kitchen over to the phone dangling on the wall, armed with a crumpled piece of paper that had his number scribbled across it. I pressed the seven digit number in carefully, and anticipated the ring.

Seconds later, A deep, mature voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, is Jacob home?"

The man on the other line, I assume his dad, paused for a nano-second.

"Yes. One moment please."

I waited impatiently as the phone fumbled from one person to another.

"Hello?"

This voice was deep, but a lot younger. It was definitely him.

"Hey! This is Olivia, you probably don't remember me…"

"No, no, I do. Your Woods' stepdaughter, from school."

"Yeah, that's me. I was wondering if you were busy? You promised me a tour of the wonderful place that is La Push." I busied myself twirling the phone cord on my finger.

"Of course. I didn't forget. And no, I'm not busy at all. I just got done wrapping up some body work on my car. Want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Yeah, how about the beach?"

"That sounds good. See you in ten?"

"Yupp, awesome!"

I slammed the receiver back down onto the phone with a little too much enthusiasm. I don't even know why I was so happy - I guess this has just been the first fun thing I have been able to do in this rinky-dink place. Seriously, it was like pissing puppies.

* * *

I wasn't really looking forward to a tour of this place. I mean, what could he show me? A grocery store? I ran my toes across the wet sand of the beach. It was dark and sticky, vacuuming my toes in its' moist. It was nothing like Cali, I guess it would do.

I leaned my head back to let the rarely seen sun run over my face. Just as my hair fell over my back and I stretched my neck to full capacity, a tall shadow blocked out my sunlight.

It was strange though, instead of getting colder from the sudden eclipse, it was warmer…

Much warmer.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob standing a few feet away, looking down at me nervously. My eyes ran over him, studying. He was definitely not the usual type of guy I went for, but the chiseled muscles and his priceless baby face drew me in. He was dressed in an old t-shirt and jeans that looked like they were familiar with the washing machine.

I'm not complaining though. The rough look – really worked on him.

"Hey stranger", I beamed. I lifted myself from the hard beachwood and slammed my body into his in a tight hug.

Jesus Christ! , I thought. This boy was hot. I mean like, really, really hot.

"Your…_really warm_ Jacob", I pulled away looking up into his face. His expression carried no kind of emotion; for a second I wondered if he heard me. As I was about to restate my deduction his face sprung alive with a smile.

"Yeah… we Quileute boys are just a lot hotter."

_Couldn't argue with that._

"Oh, definitely", I chuckled, batting my eyelashes at him.

"So" he began, breaking the growing silence and totally ignoring my attempts at flirting. "What exactly do you want to see?"

Oh yeah. I forgot about the tour…

"You know, actually I thought we could just hang out and talk. I just didn't think you would come if I asked flat out."

"Of course I would have" , Jake spit out. He looked like he wanted to retract his words, but it was too late.

_I had him._

"You wanted to see me too?" I bounced on my tippy toes and tried again to lure him into my flirting. This time, he faltered. Like I knew he would.

"I've thought about you, a little."

_Puh-lease_, I thought. _I'm sure I never left your mind._

I laughed again and grabbed his overly warm hand in mine, pulling him along at my pace. We walked along the shore, letting the waves hit my feet as we talked.

And boy,_ did. We. Talk._

About everything. We discussed every little detail about our troubled lives. I told him about my mom shipping me back and forth across the continent to follow whoever happened to be occupying her bed at the time. He told me about his broken heart, caused by a girl who was too involved with someone else to accept his love. I told him about falling during my 8th grade play while singing a rendition of "Footloose" and crying my eyes out.

Every topic we could possibly talk about, we hit.

It was getting dark out before we stopped trailing back and forth across the beach, and the cold was getting to me. My lips chattered and my body shivered slightly by the temperature drop.

"You should probably get home", he suggested while looking up at the sky, and attempting to block my body from the chilly wind. "It's going to rain."

As the words left his mouth, the faintest drop of water trickled down onto my face. First, touching the tip of my nose, and then more splashing against my cheeks. The rain drops began falling faster and harder, and we took off up the beach.

shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot! I pumped my legs anxious to get away from the water. My hair, my makeup, my shirt. That was my first priority right now. I fought the ground for control over my feet and ditched my flip-flops along the way. Jacob didn't seem to be trying as hard as me, with his long legs easily keeping stride with my shorter, clumsier limbs. I shot him a quick glance and his eyes were so light and friendly, you could tell the rain didn't bother him one bit.

How could someone with so much strife and heartbreak even have the strength to smile?

I turned my head back fast as we darted undercover of the green forest. It was so thick, barely any rain managed to seep through. My chest heaved from the run and Jacob laughed.

"Not everyone can be a track star like you", I said tilting my head to the side and smiling.

* * *

It was only about seven o' clock, but the clouds covered the sky, wiping away any light that lingered. The rain had let up enough for Jake to walk me home.

I kicked a slippery pebble that was in my path, as we approached my small white home. Jacob was telling me a story about his friends and I was only vaguely paying attention. It wasn't that he wasn't interesting, It was just that I was so extremely side tracked by the emotions flickering through my head.

"Liv?" he questioned me. I looked up to see his face staring down at me quizzically.

"Um, this is your house, right?" I clicked back into reality, finding myself standing on my front porch, leaning against the door.

"Oh! ….yeah." I stuttered. _Nice going Livvie_. I'm sure he thinks you're soooo smart.

We said our goodbyes, and it was time for him to go, but I really didn't want him too. I racked my brain for a reason for him to stay, or at least for me to see him again. Then it came to me.

"Hey, wait." I ran down the stairs after him, grabbing his wrist. He turned back around with that perfect face of his. Oooh. He really shouldn't do that to people.

"There's this dance at school, ya know. That girl's choice one?" I didn't give him time to answer.

"Do you wanna go with me?" I seriously hated the fact that I had to ask him. But at this point, he was worth my groveling.

"Yeah, I think that would be fun." He gave me a smile that pretty much released fifty butterflies into my stomach.

That _NEVER_ happens.

I squealed like a little girl, also something i didn't normally do, and for the second time today wrapped my arms around him in an embrace.

This time, I moved my lips to his cheek, and planted one on him.

I jumped down from his arms, just to see his face light up with a ruby blush.

_Awe. How adorable is this guy?_


	6. Love games, and Lifehouse

_Okay! First I need to issue a few explanations. When you read this, you should really listen to the songs inside of the store, Lovegame, by Lady Gaga, and You and Me, by Lifehouse. I really tried to write the dance sequence to the best of my ability, but I don't think its that good. Either way, just use your imaginations people! Hope you like it. And don't worry, the update after this is coming later on tonight. I've been working on this nonstop all day and I think I deserve a break, right? Right. Well, here goes nothing. Oh, and if there are spelling errors in her, sue me. I'm blind right now, and sleepy as a bat. Cut me some slack._

**CHAPTER SIX: PART TWO**

**Jacobs POV**

"Dad, can you help me with this?" I was nearly strangling myself, attempting to put on this tie.

_Stupid girl's choice dance._

My dad rolled into the room, and I sat down on the couch so he could fix the knot around my neck. "Thanks dad." He patted me on my shoulders.

"You look nice, kid. Your mom would be proud." I knew times like these were hard on him; he rarely ever talked about mom. I returned a small smile to him and avoided the subject.

Picking up the keys to the car and the lily corsage Emily made, I headed to the rabbit.

"Be home later dad!" I yelled into the house.

After getting situated in the car, I pulled the gear into reverse and slid smoothly out of the driveway, and gunned it down the street to Olivia's.

I was still really annoyed at how Leah acted a couple days ago when she found out I was going to the dance. Was it really that hard to believe that someone would wanna go with me? Part of me thought she was just jealous, but why would she be?

I could still remember her face perfectly; her eyes glinted with surprise, her lips puckered up in the cutest way. If it wasn't for the anger, it would have been hot. Actually, it was the anger that made it hot.

_Stupid sexy she-wolf…, _I muttered.

I arrived at the Wood's place in record time. I guess driving while mad will do that. I jumped out of the car a little nervous, and made a bee line for the front door.

Before I could knock, the door swung open. The sight in front of me nearly took my breath away.

"Hey Jake, right on time!" Olivia beamed her perfect smile at me, and I just sat there ogling her. She wore an all black halter-thingy-type dress that stopped right above her knees, and hugged its way up her curves. Her silver heels had to be at least five inches tall, and mad her legs look long and lean. She really did have the body of a super-model.

"Wow, you look…wow." I was at a loss for words.

"Come on in." She grabbed my hand and tossed her perfectly curled blonde hair into the air as she pulled me into her home. The familiar Mr. Woods was leaning against the kitchen table putting on his "dad face". I extended my hand to him, which he shook with a firm squeeze.

"Good seeing you, Jake. How's your old man doin'?"

"He's good, hangin' in there as always.", I smiled out. Before I knew what happened, a blinding light flashed into my face, making me wince. "MOMMMMM….!", Olivia groaned. When my vision came back, I was greeted by a woman in her mid-thirties with the same icy blue eyes as Livvie's.

"What?", she said. "I can't take pictures of my daughter's boyfriend? And he is so cute! Where did you find him?"

Boyfriend?

"Oh. Wow. Okay, Jake, we need to go. Now." Olivia turned a pretty red in the cheeks and I chuckled. She grabbed her jacket, we said our goodbyes, and we headed out the door.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"Quil's here", Seth chimed in. I finished the preparations to my make-up, easing a light gloss over my lips.

"Yeah, tell him to hold on!" I rushed from the bathroom and into my room, throwing the sleek black heels onto my feet. I sucked in a deep breath to ready myself for the night. You can do this, you're Leah frickin' Clearwater, and this is just a stupid high school dance, I told myself. Yeah, well I hope so.

I exhaled, and walked out of my room, head high. Slowly, half for dramatic effect and half from nervousness, I climbed down the stairs. I heard gasps from all over the room as I hit the final step, my heels making a elegant tap against the wood.

Quil, who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket, now faced me, jaw dropped, in perfect dumbstrucken awe. "Whoa." That's all he could say.

That was pretty much all I needed to boost my confidence. I smiled so hard my cheeks were on fire. It felt good knowing I could still make men weak in the knees, even if I did turn into a big, hairy wolf.

I sauntered over to him, extending my fingers to his jaw. "Close your mouth, honey." I could see little beads of sweat begin on his forehead. Wow, if I could do this to an imprinted guy, imagine what I could unleash on a single man.

I grabbed my black clutch purse and said my goodbyes to my mother, and Seth who was staying behind.

I couldn't hide my smile as I slid into the front seat of Quil's car. Watch out world, _Leah's coming back hard… and with a vengeance_.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

"Having fun?" I turned around towards the deep voice that could only belong to Jacob Black. He handed me a little plastic cup filled with bubbly red punch.

"Of course silly, I'm here with you aren't I?" He smiled back at me and I took a sip of my drink . Blech, it was watered down.

"Oh, God. I really hope you can dance better than that, Jake." I pointed over his shoulder to a couple in the middle of the dance floor. The guy was doing some sped-up version of what can only be described as the chicken dance, and the girl was trying her hardest to match his moves all the while dodging his big, clunky feet.

A deep laugh erupted from Jacob's chest.

"Is that Embry? Oh my God, I'm never letting him live that down."

I don't know why, but I was surprised. "You _know _him?"

"Yeah, that guy's my best friend. We're sorta like pack brothers." He laughed again. I didn't know why that was funny; I guess it must be a private joke between them or something.

"You should introduce me." He gave me a disagreeing look.

"I dunno, he looks pretty busy to me. You sure you wanna mess with that?" I giggled and pulled on his hand. "Oh, come on."

About halfway to Jacob's friend, the gym doors swung open, and everything suddenly stopped, like God had pressed pause on the entire dance._ Seriously_, the music just stopped, and every set of eyeballs in the place was glued to the girl waltzing in through the shadows, with some big brawny guy in tow behind her.

My jaw about hit the floor when the mystery chick stepped into the light. She was _**freakin' gorgeous**_. She looked like she just hopped off the cover of _Maxim_ – in a short, body gripping red dress that highlighted every damn curve her tall body had. Her hair flowed around her face in dripping curls, stopping at the base of her neck, with the rest falling behind her shoulders and down her back. She looked even taller with the black heels sitting under her ankles. There was no way this girl could be a teenager, not looking like that. Why was she even here?

Everything was still for what felt like _forever_. I could see the looks on the faces of every other girl in here, **pure hate.** And I couldn't blame them; even I was starting to get _a little_ intimidated.

I looked up to Jacob hoping – no, praying – that he by some miracle hadn't noticed her.

_No flippin' luck._

His eyes were basically falling out of his head, glued to who-ever-the-hell this chick was, mouth wide open and all. I cleared my throat, hoping he would see my annoyance, but he didn't even budge. Without a second thought, I shoved my arm into his ribs, which again, helped nothing. All it gave me was a sore elbow. "Ow?"

Finally, he tore his eyes away. "S-sorry.", he stuttered out. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just perfect!", I glared at him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the music came back on, and life hit the dance again. I turned back towards the door, only to see Ms. Beautiful inching her way towards me and Jacob.

"Leah?" Jacob almost whispered, obviously in shock.

_He knew her? And she was coming over here?! _Oh no.

All I could do, was cross my arms while moving closer to Jake and pray to whatever god was listening in high holy heaven that she would fall or twist her stupid ankle before she got here.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"Hey, there's Jake", I said more to myself than my date. This was SO perfect. Pulling Quil along, I sifted through the crowd of hormonal teen boys, and girls with envious eyes, towards Jacob. I quickly appraised the girl who was standing cross-armed at his side, obviously throwing a hissy fit. Ugh. She was pretty. I half-hoped that she'd be some pasty faced whale with braces and the whole nine-yards. But nope, she looked like she could give any super-model a run for their money.

"Hello Jacob." I looked at him casually before turning my gaze to the female. "You must be Alicia. Jake has told me sooo much about you." I batted my eyelashes and gave her the widest smile I could muster up.

"Actually, it's Olivia." She wrapped her arms around Jacob in a territorial way that almost made me laugh out loud. "And I'm sorry, I can't say the same about you. Jake never mentioned you. Not once."

Ooh. She was good. My fake smile faltered for a moment, but I pulled it back together before anyone could notice, and looked back at Jacob, halfway turning my back to the girl. "You clean up nice, kid."

"Leah, what are you doing here? And with Quil?" His voice was heavy and he sounded agitated.

This was _so great._

"Um, Jake, it's a dance. I'm his date."

His jaw tightened when I finished the sentence, and I grinned even wider.

"Date?"

"Date. Why do you care?"

'Yeah, Jacob," Olivia intervened. "Why do you care?"

"I-I don't. Just was wondering, I guess."

Olivia looked super pissed. She turned her face from Jacob back to me flipping her hair in pass.

"This was a black and white dance, Leah. I guess you didn't get the memo?" She smiled spitefully at me. I could tell just the kind of girl she was off bat, a snotty little princess. She held on to Jacob tighter like a lioness staking its claim. Tuh.

She had _nothing_ on this she-wolf.

"Yeah, but I didn't really care. I didn't want to blend in with all these other girls, ya know? Everyone here is pretty average, and I just wanted the guys to see who the _real prize_ was."

I was staring at Jacob throughout my whole little speech. He was uncomfortable, which I could see despite his attempts to hide it. Olivia was beyond mad. I bet she had never been called average before, or been in a position where she was the intimidated and not the intimidator. Oh well. There's a first time for everything.

"Well", I clicked my tongue. "As fun as this little pow-wow is, we should probably get going. Its' going to be a long night. Bye Jake." I grabbed Quil's hand and started to retreat.

"See ya around, _Delivia_.", I called out with a little wink.

"It's **Oh-liv-ee-uh**", she bounced back at me through gritted teeth.

"Whatever", and a dazzling smile was all I answered her back. I could tell she wanted to slap the grin off my face. Hah!, I thought to myself. That would be a fight she WOULDN'T walk away from.

When Quil suddenly stopped, it pulled me out of my thoughts. "What was that!", he smiled at me knowingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Leah, you looked like you wanted to rip that chick's head off back there. And did you see what you were doing to Jake?

Oh man, I can't wait to tell the other guys about this! Who woulda thought, Leah and Jacob crushing on each other, hahaha!"

"Wha-what? No. Are ya kidding? I don't like him. You must be crazy."

He pursed his lips.

"Why else would you want to go to a high school dance with me of all people?"

Damn, _he had me._

Still, I wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"Quil, calm down. It's just a dance, and I want to have fun. God, is that too much to ask? I've lived through hell for the last couple of years of my life. Can you just let me have this one night to forget the bull and just have fun, without questioning my motives?" I crossed my arms while he stared at me in contemplation.

"Alright, Clearwater. I still don't appreciate you using me to make him jealous. I have feelings, you know." He pretended to be serious, but couldn't hold back the smirk that was creeping onto his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Quil. We all know how extremely sensitive you are."

He barked out a laugh and pulled me into a bon breaking werewolf hug.

"Ugh, chill out, Quil, I don't like you that much", I muttered. Just like me to end a bonding moment with sucker-punch sarcasm.

"Check it out. Blow-up Barbie and Jake are makin' there way to the dance floor." He released me and I spun around. Lo and behold, the blonde Q-tip was pulling Jacob out to the dance floor. I grabbed Quil's hand in mine, and raced to the middle of the crowded gym.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick!_

The music bombarded my ears. Good! I loved this song. A whooping erupted from all around me; I guess everyone else did too.

Olivia, who was glaring at me from the corner of her eye, and smiling at the same time pushed Jacob closer to the center of the floor, and I in turn did the same with Quil.

I knew what she was planning, and I would no doubt oblige. If she wanted a battle of sexiness, she could get it.

_Lets have some fun, this beat is sick,_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick;_

I ground against Quil, locking my eyes with Jacob as the music continued to move me. He had fire in his eyes, and didn't even seem to be noticing the slut pressed firmly against him shaking her ass.

Since I knew the song by heart, it was easy to dance to. I mouthed the lyrics, still locking gazes with Jake and dancing sexily with Quil:

_I want to kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_Its complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid,_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play, a love game, a love game_

Olivia, obviously saw the lack of reaction she was getting from Jacob, so she stepped it up a notch. She

turned to face him, sliding her hands through his short hair and popping her head up against his waist, moving Jacob's hand to support it.

What. The. _Hell._

Where were the freakin' chaperones at?

Whatever. I never backed down from a challenge.

_Hold me and love me, Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Baby, three seconds is enough for my heart to quit_

By now, a big circle had formed around us. The guys were absolutely mesmerized, and the girl's annoyance at our little competition was clear.

I pulled Quil by his tie and marched in beat past Jacob and his whore, making sure I slammed into her shoulder. "Sorry!", I laughed.

Once again, I started dancing in time with the chorus:

_Let's play a love game, play a love game,_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game, Dans le love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game,_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game, Dans le love game_

Olivia and Jacob were still going at it, which made me go at it harder, she was no competition at all. I channeled every drop of anger, suppressed feelings, and energy into that dance. Nothing else mattered. There was only me, my body, and the infuriating look on Jacob's face.

And all too soon, the song ended.

Still breathing heavily, I turned around to face my dancing partner. The look on his face was priceless, to say the least. It was a mixture of shock, surprise, and downright admiration.

"Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?!" I busted out laughing.

"Shut up, you dork."

"Jake's stupid, if he doesn't want this." He spun me around appreciatively and I laughed again. Boys were so easy.

"Whatever Quil, and I better not catch you thinking about it in wolf-form either, ha-ha."

"Are you kidding Clearwater! I'm going to be thinking about that for the next month!"

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Okay guys, I guess it's time to take things a little slower. This one's a special request – You and Me, by Lifehouse." The dj cut the fast track and switched over to the softer, slower jam. Like on cue, the lights faded and couple began filing onto the floor.

I was still glaring at Leah, who was now wrapped up in Quil's arms, her eyes still locked on me. What was she doing to me? I could have gone over there and murdered one of my best friends in cold-blood because of how they were dancing. And for what reason? You're losing it buddy, I thought to myself.

"Are we going to dance, or what?" I looked down and saw Liv molding herself against my body and looking back at me expectedly. She had a smug look on her face, probably thinking my lack of talking was because of her less-than-conservative dancing. I forced a smile and put my arms around her waist.

And then the lyrics came:

_what day is it, and in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up, and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with_

_Nothing to do, and nothing to lose, and it's you_

_And me and all other people and I don't know why_

_But I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Again, my eyes darted back to where they have been most of the night, which sadly was not on my date._

_Why are the things that I want to say just_

_Aren't coming out right? I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning, I don't know where_

_To go from here_

She was still looking back at me, and there was no way in the world I was taking my eyes off of her. Everything else in the room melted away, and she was the only important thing left.

_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with_

_Nothing to do, and nothing to lose, and it's you_

_And me and all other people and I don't know why_

_But I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you_

_That I can't figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

Before I knew what was happening, Olivia was attacking me with her lips. Like _full on _blocking my air, tongue down my throat, hands in my hair, everything. I pulled her off me, and sat her back on the ground, staring at her like she had grown two heads. When I looked back up, Leah was scowling, contorting her face in a way I haven't seen since she joined my pack. Then she was gone. She cut through the crowd in lightening speed, knocking a few innocent bystanders over in the process.

"What's wrong, Jacob? Don't pretend like you didn't want that too." Olivia grabbed my hands, attempting to hold me back.

I could feel the heat rolling down my spine, and my hands shiver. Fear flickered across her face, and then anger. "Are you seriously going to just run off after that…that… SLUT!" I didn't have time for this. Every inch of my body was aching to run after Leah and I didn't even know why. Still, Liv didn't deserve this. My features softened and the heat stopped.

"Look, I'm so sorry. This is just something I have to do. Please. I swear I'll make it up to you. Quil will take you home. Sorry!" I pulled her into a quick hug and she reluctantly let me go. I took off out the door, sniffing the air for Leah.

The air was damp and wet, and the clouds were threatening to over pour at any moment. The humidity really over powered my senses, great. Just when being a wolf and having super freaky senses should have helped, it didn't. I hopped in my car, and curved down the road. The Clearwater's home was in my mind the whole time.


	7. Icy showers, and Pink 8 balls

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Leah's POV**

I turned the knob of the old shower all the way to the left, letting the icy cold water hit my skin. It was exactly what I needed to forget what an idiot I made out of myself tonight.

Moving more towards the freezing jets, I stood underneath the faucet, letting the water run through my hair, drowning out any memories of the last few hours that tried to surface.

_How could you be so stupid?_ I questioned myself. Tonight was just one big regret; going to that dance did absolutely nothing for me, except re-establish the fact that I'm a permanent screw-up. I'll never be anything more than the laughing stock of La Push. I don't know what made me believe that Jacob Black, of all people in this hell-hole would give me a second thought. He had no problem sucking face in the middle of a crowded room with some girl he had just met. _Humph, shows how much he really cares about you, huh Leah?_

After about thirty minutes, the water stopped doing the trick, and I got out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around my body. I haven't been to this place since I was a little girl, but I still remembered perfectly where everything was. My dad's old cabin deep in the woods was one of the only things I had left of him. Just being here felt like I could reach out and touch him.

_I guess that's just another slap to the face, and another tally added to the number of men who left me._

I grabbed my pajamas – a simple purple cami and a pair of pink cotton shorts – and got dressed. It was late and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was so anxious to just forget this night ever happened, and more importantly forget Jacob Black. My heart ached at the thought…

I threw myself down against the couch, still drowning in self pity. This was so unlike me, letting my guard down so much, just to have it thrown back into my face. I know how pathetic I sound; especially after I swore I would never cry another tear for any man. I picked up the innocent glass vase minding its own business on the coffee table to my right, and chucked it into the stone wall of the cabin. It shattered instantly, echoing all the cracks in my heart. I had to laugh dryly at the irony.

In the midst of my self loathing, a soft noise diverted my attention: footsteps. Immediately, I jumped to the worst-case scenario, and I could feel the heat ease down my spine, a low growl forming in the back of my chest. The footfalls were getting closer, and the vibrating was getting stronger, threatening to overtake my body.

Suddenly, and with brute force, the front door swung open- revealing a half-naked, drenched to the bone…

_Jacob Black?_

Shock pretty much froze me to the ground, and for all the wrong reasons. Usually the first response to someone violently intruding into your home is to scream, or to even fight. But no, not Leah Clearwater. I was too busy watching rain drops race down his brawny abdomen to be bothered with any of those things.

_Snap out of it you idiot!_ I shook my head, my version of mentally slapping myself, and came back into my senses.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", I screamed at him, crossing my arms viciously. _Good, this is the kind of reaction I should have went with first…_

In complete disregard of my threatening voice, Jacob waltzed right in, closing the door behind him.

I tried again. "Um, hello, care to explain yourself?!"

"I saw you leave -- " I cut him off.

"So, what? You followed me? You know that's called stalking, right?"

He pursed his lips and inched his way towards me, his eyes deep and serious. I felt the need to back up at his close proximity.

"I was just worried. I went to your house looking for you, but Seth said you just came home, grabbed a bunch of clothes, and left again. He said I might be able to find you here."

I put my hands on my hips, thinking about his words. I hated this stupid pack allegiance; surely that's why he was here. Right? Of course. I was a member of his pack, so he felt obligated to check on me, regardless of the situation.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why you're here, Jacob." I brushed past him and made my way over to the couch, avoiding the broken glass spewed across the floor.

He turned around and followed me to my place on the sofa, sitting entirely too close. Does he not know the meaning of personal space? _Geez._

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself, but, I mean, the way you left… I just thought you were mad."

"Well yeah, excuse me for not wanting to witness you and your little girlfriend swapping spit in the middle of the dance floor!"

I threw him one of my you're-so-disgusting-I-hate-you faces. And then got off the couch. There weren't exactly that many places I could go, so I settled for the corner.

"Oh, right! And watching you dance with Quil was just at the top of my to-do list! "

I could instantly feel Jacob's warmth right behind me. I whipped around, only to find him unrightfully glaring at me.

"What gives you the right, to come in to MY HOME yelling at me likeI DID something wrong?! You were the one with your lips glued to that Olive chick and - "

"Her names Olivia and I- "

"_WHAT. EVER!! _You know what? I don't even know why we're having this conversation. It doesn't matter regardless! I - "

"Leah, shut up.", he cut me off for the one hundredth or so time. "If it didn't matter, you wouldn't have run away, and I wouldn't have followed you. How long are you going to keep denying it? How long until you realize that there's something here? You can't keep running forever." He blurted out his spiel quickly and rushed, his sentences flowing into one another. His voice was sincere and almost pleading, and I tried hard to conceal my excitement from his words. In a split-second, his facial features changed, like he had come to the realization of what he just implied. "I mean, we're friends, right?"

Friends.

So that's what he meant. I tried to ignore the feeling of my heart dropping into my stomach. After everything that has happened, that's all that I was to him. I have no clue why I let myself believe any different, in that short moment of time.

"Yeah, Jacob. Always friends." I dropped my eyes and forced a smile, all I wanted to do was put an end to this conversation. The last thing I wanted to do was let him know how much more than just friends I wanted us to be. But friendships better than nothing, I haven't had a "friend" in so long. Who was I to turn him down, when he was offering me something so much better than I had? I have to keep telling myself that it will be enough, but at that point, I honestly didn't know. Being around him just made me forget…everything. Sam, the pack, my sucky ass life. He even made me forget that not even an hour ago I was dying to cut him out of my life completely. Maybe it was the way his hands, so big and strong, always touched me in the smoothest, gentlest way. Or maybe, how his eyes told me more than his lips ever could.

I stared up at him finally, after countless minutes of awkward silence. He was deep in thought, like he was in the midst of an internal battle. I could just guess what he was thinking: What now?

"Well, I think there's a storm coming, you should probably get going if you want to beat it home." I grabbed either of my arms at the elbow and held them to my chest.

Like clockwork, it began flash flooding and thunder boomed over the entire house; preceded by an electric blue flash that lit up the entire cabin. I halfway jumped out of my skin – immediately being reminded of the thunderstorms that so often graced my nightmares.

In a flash quicker than the lightening, Jacob had me wrapped up against his chest, chuckling to himself. "Don't tell me the all mighty Leah Clearwater is afraid of a little thunder?"

I pulled back and turned around, not wanting him to see the actual fear or flushness in my face.

"I was just kidding Leah, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I didn't think it was possible."

I forced a laugh. "I'm not offended, jerk. Thunderstorms just freak me out."

"I could stay. If you want, I mean." He grabbed the back of his neck and pretended to be really interested in a piece of carpet near his foot.

"Yeah." I replied back awkwardly. "It's raining and it's a long way back home. I don't need my alpha getting barbequed in the middle of the woods." He smiled his smile, that honest-to-God-perfect smile, forcing a grin of my own to surface.

* * *

"Do you want a towel?" The mood had subtly changed from extremely awkward, to only slightly uncomfortable.

I was lounging on the couch reading a book and Jacob was lurking in the kitchen. Luckily, my mom kept this place stocked up when she came here weekly.

He walked towards me with a gigantic bag of Doritos in his hands, and water drops still running down his chest.

I tried not to stare, but I'm only human – _well, mostly._

"Are you checking me out Leah Clearwater?" He stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth and smiled out a wide, cocky grin that I wanted to just smack off. I wanted to say Yes Jacob. I'm staring at every rippling muscle in your upper body and wondering what they would feel like up against me, but what came out was "Ugh, are you kidding? I'm just watching you trail puddles all over my damn floor."

"Sure, sure. Where are the towels?"

"Hall closet, top shelf."

I heard some rumbling, and Jake came back into the living room with a towel swung over his back and a spherical, pink thingy in his hands.

"Look what I found." He threw the object up in the air and I caught it effortlessly.

"No way! I haven't seen one of these things since I was like twelve."

It was one of those dumb magic 8 balls that supposedly answered all the questions of the universe.

"I never took you for the type of girl who played with balls." Again, another infuriatingly cute grin spread across his face. I ignored his crude comment, and juggled the ball between my hands.

"Actually, this is Seth's."

"But… it's pink." He stopped smiling.

I looked up at him and we broke out into a chorus of loud laughter.

"I hope you're kidding", he finally said.

"I don't know, let's ask the ball." I shook up the old ball and asked away.

"Absolutely."

Another round of laughter erupted from between us.

"Alright, alright. My turn." Jacob jumped over to the couch and plopped down beside me, taking the ball from my grasp.

"Who is the better wolf, Leah or Jacob?" He shook the ball furiously and I about choked from laughing.

"Jake – you idiot – you can only ask yes or no questions! And stop shaking it like that, you're going to break it!" I leaned forward barely able to finish my sentence from the side-splitting guffaws that were raking my body.

"You're pretty when you laugh." I stopped laughing and looked up at him.

"What?"

"You're pretty when you laugh. You kind of glow." He didn't have any trace of mischief or insincerity on his face.

"How am I supposed to respond to that Are you saying I'm ugly any other time?"

A small smile played on the side of his lips.

"No. It's a compliment. Take it. It makes up for you gawking at me earlier."

I chuckled lightly and hit him in the arm with the back of my hand. "Whatever."

* * *

It was getting extremely late, and I was already exhausted. The storm had past, leaving only the soft pitter of a light rain. Jacob looked pretty whipped too. It was getting to the point of the night I dreaded the most: sleeping arrangements. Of course he could sleep on the sofa, but what fun would that be. Like he read my mind, he spoke.

"Um, I can crash on the couch, Lee."

"You don't have too. This thing's a beast to sleep on… the bed is big enough for both of us. What's wrong with two friends bunking together? And we're both practically grown-ups, and - "

"You don't have to convince me, Lee.", he laughed. "You had me at "bunking up"."

I blushed a light color and then nonchalantly walked to the bedroom, laying on my side of the bed, as he followed back behind me, a little slower.

I felt his weight lay down beside me, obviously being extra careful not to let our bodies touch. I smiled contently, still facing the wall.

"Night, Clearwater." He yawned and jostled to get comfortable.

"Night, Black." My eyes closed under the weight of the day's events, and I found myself drifting off to sleep, lulled into dreamland by the sound of Jacob's heart beating in pace with my own…

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Falling asleep tonight was going to be _impossible_. There was no avoiding Leah now, or these new feelings I was developing. All my thoughts were engulfed by her, the yearning to touch her, to feel her skin on mine. I knew she would flip out if she had any idea of what was in my head right now, but even that didn't stop me. All too soon, my inappropriate lusting was interrupted by Leah's deep panting beside me. Her face was full of some emotion I had never seen before on her – some sort of deep passion. Without warning, she clawed my arm, digging her long nails into my bare skin. Not exactly the kind of touching I had in mind…

"Ouch!", I yelled out of habit, even though the pulsating burn was already fading away. Leah opened her eyes in response, wide with a new emotion.

"Oh my God! Jake! Are you all right? I don't know what happened, I was having a… a bad dream." She sat up in a panic eyeing my wound, which was already nonexistent. She moved her eyes back to the dark floor, her hands gripping at the sides of the bed. She looked nervous, maybe even scared. Hmm, musta' been some dream.

"It's nothing", I told her honestly. I rushed to her side and wrapped her up in my arms. What am I doing? I thought to myself. And why does this feel… good? What will she think? I prepared myself for the almighty Leah backlash. Unexpectedly, she hugged me back. I could feel her hot tears running down my body. Electricity pulsed through my every nerve. I'm pretty sure this wasn't the type of feeling you were suppose to get when some chick was crying into your chest for who knows what reason.

"You're okay now", I whispered into her ear.

"Yes, I am." Her tone confused me. She sounded… comforted – like she was in the arms of someone she truly loved instead of someone she barely considered a friend. Still, the tears rolled on.

"Do you wanna talk about it?", I offered. I wanted to know what was going on in her head. I wanted to fight the nightmares away, to make everything better for her. What the hell? When did I become Leah's protector? This was all so new, but at the same time it felt so much like Déjà vu. Jacob Black: Always trying to save the girl who didn't want to be saved. Could it be anymore ironic? I stared down into Leah's face. She was more beautiful than she had ever been. No makeup, hair a mess, eyes puffy. Gorgeous.

She was just so vulnerable, and so real. It was nice seeing her unguarded; so unlike the wolf-girl hybrid I was use to. And her lips… perfect and full. And so close. It took everything I had in me from crushing them to mine that very moment. And I wouldn't be able to stand the rejection if – no when, she pushed me off. She pulled away from me and ran her hands through her thick hair. I wonder what it felt like.

"It was …wrong. Everything about it was so wrong!", she muttered out between sobs.

"But it felt so right." This cryptic conversation was eating away at me. I was bewildered enough, I didn't have the patience for pointless trivia games.

"Lee, explain. Who was it about?" I felt my body move closer to hers. ' "You." Her whisper was so soft any normal person wouldn't have heard it. Me? Now I was in her nightmares? I didn't know what to say. I cocked my head to the side a little and stared at her with prying eyes. I shouldn't have been offended, but something deep inside of me stung from the accusation.

"Leah, come on. I know we aren't exactly best friends but I would never hurt you. You HAVE to know that. But if I'm the cause for all these nightmares then maybe I should go."

I stumbled over the last few words. They didn't sound right. The last thing I wanted to do was to leave this girl.

"That's just the thing Jacob", she huffed out. "I don't want you to. " Huh? I felt my face twist with confusion. What the hell is she talking about?

"It wasn't a nightmare, at all." She threw her head against my chest, and her warm tears started flowing once more. This time she let her small hand trace over the shape of my shoulder. What did she mean it wasn't a nightmare? What else would explain her digging her nails into my skin, or the flood of tears? Right as I was about to ask her just that, I remembered the strange expression on her face seconds before she awoke. The pieces were all falling together. Leah had not been scared before. Her so called nightmare had been the opposite. She was dreaming about me. – No, us. And it obviously confused the hell outta her. Join the club. Even though the pieces were finally intact, I still couldn't comprehend the situation. I needed her to clarify. Was it really possible that these foreign feelings that consumed me had transpired to Leah? Nope. I doubt it. I've never been lucky. Why would that change now? I reached out to grab the hand that was grazing over my shoulder.

"Leah", I began. I held her hand, wrapped tightly between my much bigger hand, and placed it on my chest. She was still looking down refusing my eye contact. I nudged her chin upwards. Unwillingly, her gaze locked with mine. The electricity was back, and it was threatening to shake my entire body. I stared into her eyes, and I knew at that moment that mine mirrored the same craving. They burned through me with a fire so hot, I felt almost faint. (If I wasn't naturally a toasty 108.9 degrees, I would probably be worried.) In that moment, that insignificant flash of time, I no longer needed words to tell me what was happening. Still, I found them rolling off her lips. Her soft, supple lips.

**"I want you Jacob black."**


	8. Seduced werewolves, and Swinging pans

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Leah's Pov**

"Mmm.", I opened my eyes and let the sunshine of the early morning warm my face. I felt great. I was actually smiling, which says a lot; I am NOT a morning person. I automatically looked towards the open window – the soft breeze was ushering in the smells of yesterday's rain and the forest. I stretched my limbs and there was an ache in my arms, completely catching my off guard. It was like my body had been put through a washing machine. What the?? That's when it hit me. Sudden realization flooded over me. The dance. Jacob. Confessions. Touching. Kissing. OH MY GOD.

My heart rate soared and I jerked up, ignoring the hell my body gave me for it. My eyes searched the room, but my alpha-slash-friend-turned-lover was no where to be found. The only evidence of our… encounter…was my clothing spouted across the room. I didn't know what to think, actually, I couldn't think. My emotions sat up in the confines of my chest daring me to let the one thought I dreaded the most cross my mind.

_I. Seduced. Jacob Black. And then. He. Ran. Away._

There it was.

He was probably running his furry ass to Canada or something by now, or getting as far away from me as he possibly could. I basically _threw myself_ at him!

First came the embarrassment, but me being me, the anger was right behind. Just who did Jacob Black think he was?! Being with me in the most intimate way, a way that only one other person has been with me, and then bolting once it was over? How incredibly classy of him.

I shook my head. _Yeah, Leah. Your just the epitome of class right now – sitting here all wrapped up in your bed sheets after romping around with your brother's best friend!_

_I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself_!, I groaned into the sheets. What am I suppose to tell the rest of the pack? I can just see it now.

_**Hey Leah, where's Jacob?**_

_**Oh, I don't know probably hiding in a hole after what we did last night.**_

_**God Leah do you have to scare all of our alphas away?!**_

My mock conversation with the pack was interrupted by a racket coming from the kitchen – the unmistakable sound of pans clattering to the floor.

I jumped out of bed, grabbed whatever clothing I could and threw it all on.

Underwear, shirt… _um, where are my shorts?_

Again, my eyes darted all over the bright room, finally resting on my pajama bottoms… hanging from the ceiling fan. "Ughhh", I groaned, yanked them down, and left the room.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I dropped the pots and pans and instantly began grumbling curse words under my breath. I was shaking with nerves, half in utter excitement and half in fear of the awkwardness of "the morning after". It was really throwing all my werewolf poise out of whack. All I could think about was Leah. Her perfect body pressed against mine, the way her mouth tasted, the sounds she made…

I leaned down to pick the stupid griddle up, when I head soft footfalls behind me.

I turned around to see a very shy-looking Leah, leaning against the kitchen threshold crossing her arms and her ankles. She had so many emotions running across her face – but none of them seemed to match mine.

"So much for breakfast in bed…" I muttered. She finally looked up at me, biting her lip and keeping her same pose.

"Jake I – uh, we need to talk."

I don't know what I expected, but I was REALLY hoping we could skip the talking part. I nodded my compliance and held my arm out, signaling for her to sit down at the table. She moved, and I followed her, sitting in front of her for a face-to-face.

After some awkward shuffling and two tries at starting the conversation (at the same time), I laughed.

"You go first." I didn't like how uncomfortable she was acting. I hoped she didn't think yesterday was a mistake.

"Jacob, what happened yesterday was…"

"Was what?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and gave me a frustrated look.

"I thought you said I could go first?"

I pretended to zip my lips and threw the imaginary key behind my shoulder. She shook her head and continued on.

"I'm sorry. What I did was… unacceptable. I should have never put you in a position like that. I was just – I don't know what came over me! I totally get if you wanna run the hell away from me and never look back but - "

I stopped listening and just stared at her half in confusion and half in astonishment. Confusion because I had no idea what she was talking about and astonishment because Leah Clearwater was apologizing . After those initial shock, it turned to amusement.

Much to her displeasure, I started laughing. I couldn't help it. She really honestly believed that she had forced me into what happened yesterday!

_**CRACKK!**_ Before I knew what had happened, I felt the whole left side of my face tingle with pain and I moved my hands up to my cheek. Leah was scowling her legendary scowl, and holding one of the pans from earlier – looking like I had just ran over her puppy or something.

"You are such a frickin' immature, annoying _little mutt_! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you _LAUGH _at me?!"

She was rearing her arm back, preparing to take another swipe at me, but luckily I had enough good sense to get the heck outta her way.

"Lee, calm down!" _**SWWOOOSHH!**_ She took another swing at my face. I was still biting back laughs – like the idiot I am – as she came after me repeatedly, dodging behind chairs to keep our distance. She looked like a angry little kitten chasing me around like that, but I knew behind her small frame, she packed the power of a mad ass lioness.

"Lee! Please please please just listen! I wasn't laughing at you, I mean, yeah I was but - " _**Wa-SHHHH**_ The iron clad pan she was tossing around was now sailing through the air with unnamed speed right at my face. It smacked into my forehead with enough force to make me stumble backwards and trip over the leg of the kitchen table, landing hard on my backside. "Owww?"

I heard Leah swear, and then rush over to me, kneeling down at my side. "Jake! My bad, You okay? It… um slipped? Ugh, you know what? That's really what you get! Why should I apologize to your rude, arrogant - "

I did the only thing I knew would make her shut up. _I kissed her._

All the passion and urgency from last night was still there. Reluctantly, she kissed me back.

I let her go and smirked as I watched her catch her breath and fall back onto her hands.

"Ya know, Lee, I could get used to that."

She rolled her eyes angrily and got off the floor.

Great. What'd I do now?

Before she could stomp off, I grabbed her arm and swung her back around. She looked hurt and it literally made my heart ache.

"Lee, I'm so sorry. I swear I am. I didn't mean to laugh at you earlier, you were just being ridiculous." She tensed and tried to pull back, but I just held her wrists tighter.

"No, please stay. Yesterday – I can't even put into words. I don't regret it, not any of it. What'd you think, I'd run away? Never. I know you felt the same things I felt yesterday. You didn't take advantage of me Lee." I chuckled and took a risk of rubbing my thumb across her cheek. Miraculously, she leaned into my touch.

"So where do we stand, Jacob? I just don't do…that… with random people. So what are we?"

I knew what I wanted us to be, but I also knew that Leah Clearwater didn't do relationships. There is nothing more in the world that I wanted right then and there other than to claim Leah as my girl. Whatever the cost, _she had to be mine._

"I don't know, Lee. You know how I feel about you, its' obvious. The only thing standing in the way right now is you."

"Jake, how hard did I hit you in the head? You have to be suffering from brain damage. You don't want me, you want someone to ease the pain. I can't play your rebound just because your little girlfriend decided to go play happy family with the rest of those leeches!"

I recoiled and dropped my hold on her, unprepared for her to bring Bella into the conversation. I was mad, and my voice gave me away.

"This isn't about Bella and you know it! It's about YOU not willing to try for anything. It's about YOU being afraid. When did the almighty Ms. Clearwater turn into a coward huh?! I thought you were fearless."

"Don't you dare get all self-righteous on me! Do you know what you're saying right now? Have you forgotten who I am?! The bitter harpy, remember… you came up with that one!"

I regretted coming up with that nickname for her, and now she was using it against me. It wasn't fair, we weren't close then, and I never would have called her something like that had I known who she really was.

"Yes, Leah. I do know what I'm saying. All I'm asking, is for you to trust someone else with your heart for once. Jeez, Lee. We aren't all the same." My voice grew quieter.

"I would never hurt you, Leah."

The room was quiet for a while. She stood her ground, and I stood mine, staring each other down, looking for cracks in one another's resolve.

"Do you still love him?" This time, my voice came out hoarser than I wanted it too, and had hints of jealousy and resentment laced throughout it. My question must have taken her by surprise, because she drew back and her hazel eyes glistened with concealed tears.

"Of course not." I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't. If she didn't love him, then why was she pushing me away? I was determined to melt the ice surrounding her heart away, and fill it with the warmth that only I could. The warmth that was specifically mine.

"So why won't you let me in? Why won't you let yourself be happy? We have something here, with me."

Slowly, I closed the distance, and laced my fingers with hers. Bella wasn't an issue to me anymore; my heart didn't belong with her. It belonged right here, in front of me. The one I needed was right before my eyes, like she had always been.

"You just don't get it, Jake. What happens if we don't work out? You guys give me all this credit, about being strong and tough enough to handle anything. Well, I'm not. I'm broken, and I don't think I can handle it if, if…"

Her voice broke, and I pulled her against me, just holding her tightly. I saw what she was trying so hard all these years to hide. I saw a person who had been hurt too many times, and seen too many things. I saw a misunderstood soul who really was in pieces. I was willing to pick them up, all she had to do was let me.

"What if we do? I think it's worth the risk."

She pulled away.

"I'm not good enough for you Jacob Black. Don't you see that? You'd be better off with Olivia."

First Bella, now Olivia? _Nothing's ever easy with her._

"Is that what you want, Leah? Do you want me to tell you you're a waste of time, and run to Olivia right now? Well it's not gunna happen! Let it go."

She didn't say anything, just set her jaw and stared straight past me.

"All I wanna know Jake, is why? Why me?"

I didn't think. What came out next was on its own accord.

"Because you're real. You don't care what people think, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for, and you're exciting. You would easily give your life for any person you love, and would kill trying to protect them. You're beautiful and funny, and when you smile my frickin' heart does back flips. You don't pretend to be someone you're not, Leah. I can always count on you to be the same hot-headed, pan-swinging wolfy-girl everyday and I wouldn't change it for the world. You're just you. You're what I need in my life."

We both stood in silence, absorbing my words. After what felt like a billion years, a smile played across her face and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding.

"Your heart does back flips for me, Black?"

She was teasing, but I didn't care. Again, I pulled her to me and lifted her off the ground, and squeezing her firmly.

"So does this mean I win?"

"What's the prize?"

"Leah Clearwater as my girlfriend?"

"Mmm… I guess. Well, what's my consolation prize?"

I put her on her feet and gave her a cheesy grin, then spun around in a showcase fashion.

"Alllll of this.

Feigning disappointment, she pouted her lips.

"Ugh, I guess I'll take it."


	9. Strawberries, and Phone Calls

**A/N: okay. So this chapter is really just fluff, and filler . I want to add to their relationship, and also to Leah. I know she's supposed to be a hard ass, which is why i love her character, but at the same time, she is only like that because she is suppose to be heartbroken. If she isnt heartbroken, she doesnt have to put that wall up anymore, so she can get back to being her old self. Still, old habits are heard to break . Here is Chapter nine !**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Leah's POV**

"So how about that breakfast in bed?" I stood on my tippy-toes, arms tied around Jacob's neck. He kissed me gently, three light pecks followed by a deeper one, and I smiled against his lips.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a _hell yes_!", he laughed.

"Good. I'm going to go take a shower. And I like my toast burnt." He cocked his head at me like I just asked him to pour me a big dripping glass of blood. "What?"

"You're weird, Clearwater."

I smirked and left the kitchen, heading down the hallway to the bathroom.

I turned the water to the hottest setting and soaked my body. The heat was doing wonders for my achy muscles and my bad nerves. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that _I was dating Jacob Black. _

I can't even lie, it freaked me out.

Everything in my head was telling me to push down hard on the breaks, but I couldn't. The rational part of me told me he could always…. _Imprint_… but my I couldn't help but believe him when he said he'd never hurt me.

_And that, Leah, is why you are a fucking idiot._

Really though, what do I have to lose?

_Your sanity and the rest of that messed up, lumpy thing you call your heart, duh._

I continued the shower for another fifteen minutes or so, then gout out, dried off, and moved over to the vanity. I had no clue what to wear, I mean I couldn't throw on jeans and stuff just to lay in my bed, so I decided on a red baby tee and white cotton shorts. IT was comfortable, but I could go out if need be.

After I half-dried my hair, I let it fall down my back. There wasn't much I could do to it; it was naturally straight so I didn't have to worry about it drying into a frizzy mess. I guess it was those werewolf genes.

As soon as I opened the bathroom door, the smell of breakfast took over my senses. I followed my nose towards my bedroom where the smell was coming from to see Jacob jumping into the window, with three long-stemmed beautifully colored flowers in his hand – the tips were a dark red which bled perfectly into a lighter orange at the bottom. The petals were still wet from the rain.

He turned around to look at me and smiled, his cheeks turning the lightest shade of crimson.

"I –uh, just wanted to brighten up the plate."

He moved over to the tray of food that was sitting on my bed – two plates over running with food, and placed the three flowers decoratively across the plate. It was the sweetest notion I had ever, EVER experienced in my life, and I swore I felt a piece of ice fall away from my heart. I didn't even _like_ all that sappy crap, but when Jacob did it, well it just made me want to kiss his face off.

Since I really couldn't form words, I jumped – like literally jumped – in one fluid motion from my spot at the door to his arms hugging him tightly and throwing my legs around his waist. He obviously wasn't prepared for that kind of reaction from me ( who would blame him?), but he didn't seem to mind.

"That is the sappiest, most cheesiest thing anyone has ever done for me", I whispered in his ear, "And I love it." He shivered just barely when my breath tickled his ears and then kissed me hard on my forehead before sitting me down on my side of the bed. Yeah, I could definitely get used to having his lips on me.

* * *

**Meanwhile: Olivia's POV**

"Are you going to mope around all day with your head up your butt or what?"

My mom was just so lovely, right?

"Ugh, get out of my room!" I weakly threw a pillow in her direction, and buried my head back into my blankets. Instead of leaving, like I REALLY wanted her to, she came and sat on the edge of my bed rubbing my leg lightly.

"Liv-love", she began, using a nickname she knew damn well I hated, "You can't just sit up in bed all day crying over some boy. I raised you better than that."

I rolled my eyes, mentally laughing at her hypocrisy . She, who chased various men all over the freaking country, was telling me not to _mope around_ about a guy I truly liked? Yeah, that's motherly love right there.

I leaned onto one elbow to stare back at her incredulously.

"And what do you recommend me do, then?" She smiled at me, with years of man-stealing, home- wrecking knowledge lacing her eyes.

_Oh, mommy. You are such a little hussy. _

"Like I said, I raised you didn't I? She smiled slyly, and winked at me before getting up and walking towards my door. She stopped at the window and pulled the damn curtains up, letting the unexpected sunlight flood through and nearly blind me.

"Now get up." I groaned – border line screamed – and kicked up my feet like a kid who didn't get a cookie at lunch time.

She laughed, then finally left.

She was right though. Tears were for the weak, and I'm definitely _not weak. _I sat up in my bed, as the wheels started spinning in my head.

"Jacob Black will be mine…" I said aloud to the teddy bear sitting on my dresser. I grabbed it and chucked it at the window. "Whatever the cost."

* * *

**Back at the Cabin: Leah's POV**

I looked back over all the food he made, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, everything you could possibly think of, plus a side of strawberries.

"What's with the strawberries?" I asked, folding my legs and twirling a flower between my fingers.

"They're your favorite." I stared at him in disbelief. _How the hell did he know? _

"I remember when we were little, you and Rachel were best friends, and would always take trips to your grandma's strawberry groves. One time, my dad and Sue made you guys take me, and you picked a whole basket of them and ate them in like five minutes flat. I thought you were going to throw up strawberry jelly."

I had to laugh, half in embarrassment and half in just impossible awe that he remembered that.

"Jake, you had to be like five, how do you even remember that?"

"Don't know, guess it just always stuck with me." He smiled, and popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. I followed suit and picked apart a pancake then stuck a piece into my mouth.

We fell into comfortable chat about damn near everything.

We ate and talked. Laughed and joked.

It was so second nature to me. I wondered how I lasted this long without him in my life… he was like air, and this was my first time ever _really breathing. _I bet everything was this easy with him. We laid back, clearing the food from the bed and just lied together.

"Uhmmmmmm what's your favorite color??"

"Your eyes."

I laughed, and turned away so he wouldn't see my blush. I didn't like the fact that he had that big of an effect on me. I smiled, something I was doing a lot of lately, and hit him in the chest lightly. "That's not a color."

"_Sure it is._ They're green and brown, with gold flecks. Where have you ever seen anything like that before?"

I grinned at the compliment but decided not to dwell on it. I couldn't help myself but be completely aware of the fact that this whole thing was too good to be true. There was still a chance that he could disappear right before my eyes.

"Okay, Jake. Tell me something no one else knows about you. Not even Embry or Quil. " This was probably a stupid question, considering that I share a mind with him and all.

"Uh.. I'm a pretty decent drawer." I looked at him and laughed, but he was dead serious.

"Really? Why didn't I know that? I've never felt you thinking about it."

"I don't know. Guess I just know how to keep certain things to myself."

_That's good to know, I'm pretty positive my brother doesn't need a front row flash black of what you and I did last night…_

I pushed that little thought to the back of my mind, as he pulled me closer into his side.

"What do you draw?"

"A lot of things. The forest. The cliffs. You."

My heart stopped involuntarily.

"Are you planning on showing me?"

He paused and I could tell he was particular about who he let see his work. It was nice seeing a different side of the usually cocky alpha.

"Yeah, eventually." He placed sweet kisses on my cheek, my temple, everywhere on the side of my face closest to him. The heat between the two of us was so comforting, I almost fell asleep.

"I get to ask you a question now." He said. "What's your favorite movie?"

"That's a lame question. But it has to be… Titanic."

His stupid laughs shook the bed, and I could feel the taut muscles in his abs tighten and then loosen again.

"You're full of surprised, aren't you Clearwater? Who would've thought you were such a girl?!"

I scoffed at his statement and rose up on one elbow turning around to face him.

"Are you kidding me? I am sooo not a girl. It's just a good movie!"

"Sure, sure." He chuckled. " I bet you just love T_he Notebook_ and _A Walk to Remember_ too, huh?"

"Whatever. Those movies are like classic. That doesn't mean I'm a girl, trust me, I have more balls than you, Black."

He looked at me with a smirk that made me wanna smack him, and I could tell something really stupid was going to come out of his mouth.

"If you say something to mess this day up for me, _I will neuter you Jacob_. I swear!"

I rushed my hand over his mouth, earning me a long, wet lick across my fingers… that I wasn't exactly going to complain about.

'You're gross, Jake."

He took the hand that was covering his face by my wrist and pinned it over my head, then moved so his body was hovering over me. I could feel his heart beat, even though he wasn't touching me. His lips and my own were about an inch apart and he started smiling.

"You like it."

"No I don't, actually."

"Oh, so you must not like it when I do this…" He smirked, and I could hear the conceitedness in his voice. He kissed a trail across my neck, and I clenched my teeth together. "Still don't hear you complaining, Lee."

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot."

With my free hand, I pulled his face back to mine, and kissed him full-on. His lips molded to mine perfectly; they were soft, yet firm, and rough, but tender. His mouth tasted warm and sweet, like hot chocolate on a lonely night.

_Zzzzzzz, Zzzzzzz. _I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and then heard his ringtone, a Kings of Leon song that I wasn't familiar with.

We both groaned, and he rolled over to my side and pulled the stupid thing from his pants.

"Its Olivia…" he mumbled lowly. "I kinda have to take this."

Was he serious? I looked at him with obvious irritation.  
"Don't be like that. I basically ditched her last night, and she is _my friend. _I at least owe her an apology."

"Whatever. Just answer the damn phone. "

He did as I said. "Hello?"

I could hear her whiny voice come through his cell. "Hey Jake. Can we talk about yesterday?"

"Yeah, Liv." Ugh. Were pet names really needed between them? "I am SO sorry about that… Something important came up, and it needed my attention." He winked at me, and I flicked him off.

"I understand… but I need to talk to you. It's kind of important. Can you come over today?" He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his response.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that. Listen, I'm going to go home and get ready… I'll call you in like an hour."

"That's great. I'll be waiting _Jakey_." Her pathetic freakin' voice annoyed me to no end. SHE WAS STILL shamelessly flirting after getting dumped like trash yesterday. I got off the bed and Jake ended the call.

Like always, Jacob was right behind me, grabbing me at my waist and holding on tight. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against my ear.

"Leah, I have to go, but it's you I'm coming back to."

"Sure, Jake. Just go before you piss me off." He had a right to see his friends – no matter if they were worthless hookers or not. He laughed, kissed me again, and then let me go.

"Coming back to you…" he repeated again, before jumping out of the window.

I smiled. God I hate him.


	10. Author's Note !

**Hey Guys !**

**Thanks for keeping up with my story... **

**I currently have some stuff written for Midnight Shadows, but unfortunately my internet is down !**

**I will post as SOON AS POSSIBLE .**

**I hate keeping you guys waiting :/ **

**Still, thanks for reading and reviewing . and if you guys are just reading START reviewing :)**

**Reviews make me happy, and encourage me to work faster ! I also need someone to Beta my story, **

**who wants too ? I have a pretty solid idea of where im taking this, but Im still not 100% sure .**

**-- jAS .**


	11. Pokemon, and small couches

**Author's note: OKAY GUYS ! HERE IT IS ! super sorry that i took so long to update, hopefully i can update on a weekly basis. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, and for everyone who added me to their favorites and alerts ! you really have no clue how much i appreciate it. And i LOVE your reviews and opinions on my story, especially everyone who hates Olivia lol . She's not so bad... really ! Well, not ALL bad. Please keep the reviews coming, thanks for reading ! This chapter has swearing, which is to be expected because of the rating, but to those of you who use to read my story on the Twilight Saga, im just warning you guys ! i knoe i have alot of young readers, and i dont want to corrupt any of you haha . but enough with this! **

**with out further adieu,**

**Chapter ten, Jacob' POV**

I jumped out of the window and sprinted into the trees, undressing and tying my clothes to the wire around my ankle. I jogged deeper into the forest, letting my two-footed sprint turn into a four-pawed run mid-air.

I thanked God that no one else was phased. Mentally, there was no way I was competent enough to keep anything about Leah and me from slipping out.

Leah.

I guess I got what I wanted after all ( if a loud mouthed, headstrong take-no-crap she-wolf was what i _really_ wanted). I laughed at the thought.

Things were finally right, and I grinned just thinking about _my girl_. Still, it felt like bad luck was just chilling in the wings waiting to screw me over once again.

As I pushed closer towards La Push and the trees and shrubs began looking more familiar, I let my mind wander over all the events of last night and this morning. Half of me questioned what the hell I was getting myself into. But that was just a small part; I knew what I really wanted. And it was her. She was perfect… for me anyways. She's not afraid to call me on my bullshit or be just as upfront as I am. She couldn't be tied down even if someone wanted to try. They'd probably get their ass kicked if they even thought about it, which is why _I don't. _

And the electric feeling that came whenever she touched me? That was the icing on the cake. She was smiling a lot more now, and I felt a little cocky to think that maybe I was the reason for the change. _That's my mission now; always keep that smile on her face. _

A shiver in the air disrupted my thoughts, and three minds popped into my head at about the same time. Crap.

**Are you freaking crazy, Em? Pokemon is way better than that Yu-gi-oh crap**!

**Naw man, Pokemon is so… 2001. **

**Yeah, and Yu-gi-oh is 2005!**

Were these idiots really fighting about fucking elementary school games? Yup, I officially have the lamest flippin' friends in the universe.

**Quil, what do you think? Pokemon or Yu-gi-oh?**

**What are you askin' him for**, Em chimed in. **He's probably too busy thinking about which BRATZ Doll he wants to buy Claire!**

**Screw you guys… and actually I'm getting her one of those Strawberry Short Cake Dolls. **

The guys laughed at Quil, because he was being completely serious. Me? I was just trying my best not to think.

**Hey! Jacob's here!**

Well thank you Seth Clearwater. I'm caught.

I attempted to be as nonchalant as possible, and ran my furry ass faster home. The sooner I didn't have to share my brain, the better it would be for _EVERYONE_.

**Uh… you okay there, Jake?** Seth asked. It was probably in his best interest to **not **ask me questions right now.

**Yeah, I'm all good, kid**.

Again, I forced myself to think of anything but "she-who-shall-not-be-named".

Origami swans… plastic sporks… the little plastic things on the end of shoelaces… what are those called again? Aglets? Yeah, they are aglets. Who doesn't love a good aglet?

I even went as far as theorizing quantum physics and reciting the alphabet backwards seven times.

**Okay dude**, Embry the damn smart-ass thinks. **You can't even SPELL quantum physics, but you're over there trying to be the next Einstein? Something's up.**

At that, they all began searching my head for answers and any thought I may let slip up.

I growled low in my chest, **Quit it! **

There wasn't enough authority for it to be an alpha command, but they still backed off… for a while.

All of a sudden, I guess something clicked on in his head like a freakin' 60 watt light bulb because Quil began hurling his memories at me from last night – Leah storming out, me chasing after her, the _extremely cold_ shoulder Olivia gave him on the ride back to his house (I laughed at that).

This was dangerous territory! One wrong thought about Le-

Nope. Dead puppies. Dead Puppies. Dead puppies.

A confused Seth also threw his memories at me. There I was, all panicky and pathetic looking barging into his house and asking for Leah.

**Did you find her?**

That was the worst question for him to possibly ask.

Like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from, Seth's poor brain, along with the rest of the guys, was bombarded with my memories of last night and this morning.

_Skin on skin…_

_Lips pressed together…_

_Panting, moans between the two of us..._

It was like a car crash. They didn't _want_ to see it, but they couldn't look away.

Just as fast as the memories began, I shove them back in to the deepest corners of my head… but it was too late.

Seth was just… he was stuck. Somewhere between my play-by-play of last night, he had stumbled over his own paws and landed face first into a patch of mud.

Shit Shit Shit Shit.

Quil and Embry were a different story, and felt polar fucking opposite about the situation. Cat calls and feelings of proud-ness and disbelief were thrown at me.

**Dude! Leah?! You… and Leah?!** Screeched Embry.

**You guys were just at each others necks last weekend! Now you're hooking up?**

**Well you know what they say Em, angry sex is the best sex! **Quil laughed. Stupid Quil.

**Like you virgins would know, **I grumbled at them, still checking Seth. He was still in shock, his thoughts were so jumbled and disorganized, all I could get out of him was confusion.

**Hey, don't start with that virgin crap; 24 hours ago you were in the same boat with us!** Quil whined.

Pictures of Leah naked flashed through Embry's mind, which even though it wasn't his fault, still pissed me the hell off.

**So… how was she?** Embry's thoughts asked. Twin growls erupted from me and Seth at the same time.

**STOP. THINKING. ABOUT. MY. SISTER!!!**

Rage, disgust and hatred coated his thoughts and I could see him lunge for Embry's throat so all three of their thoughts. Honestly, I didn't think he had it in him.

Embry countered the attack with a swipe of his hind leg at Seth's side, knocking him backwards. Seth still didn't relent. He ran at him again, this time successfully sinking his teeth into Embry's flank.

**STOP. NOW. **The timbre of my voice wasn't something they could ignore. Seth's teeth instantly left Embry's side and they backed away from each other still growling like, well a pack of wild dogs.

**What the hell, Jacob!** Seth screamed mentally.

**It's me your mad at, not Em. Let's just talk.**

**Yeah, you just banged his sister, dude. I don't think he wants to "talk".**

**Shut the hell up, idiot! **Embry was starting to really annoy me. All he was doing was adding insult to injury, and if I knew for sure that Seth wouldn't have got his ass handed to him, I might have just let him go for his jugular again.

**How could you?! She's my sister, Jake. My **_**sister**_**! And you took advantage of her. I- I- I'll kill you!**

**Seth, it's not like that. **I showed him mental pictures from earlier of her hitting me with the pot (Quil and Em got a kick out of that), and me telling her how I "feel" and all that gushy goodness (which again, Quil felt the need to laugh at).

**What are you laughing at you pedo? You're in love with a toddler. **I know it was a low blow, but at least it got him to shut up.

**This whole time! Everything was a lie, wasn't it?! **

**What the hell are you talking about, Seth?**

**You were just using me to get into my sister's pants!** He shuddered at the thought.

Clearly, the kid was losing it. He began flashing images of us hanging out, playing video games in his room, running patrols together. If a third party was to see this, they would have sworn up and down that Seth and I were a flippin' couple.

**Really, Seth?** Quil chimed back in.

**Are you going to go cry because your man-crush is gettin' it on with your big sis?**

So clever, my friends are.

**Shut up, both of you before you're stuck patrolling from now until fucking Christmas!** I didn't hear another thought from either of them.

**Dude, it's not like that. You know you're one of my best friends. **

I was getting closer now, and I changed paths to head straight towards the three.

**Then how could you do this, Jake?! She's Leah, and you're… YOU!**

Um? I'll try not to be offended by that.

**I know, man. But… I like her. And she likes me.**

I flashed him some more PG-13 images of Leah and I again. He didn't like the whole 8 ball thing, but Quil and Embry were about dying laughing at this point.

Now, I was entering the small clearing where they had stopped. Seth and I phased, and Quil and Embry stayed wolf, probably to talk more shit.

Seth was visibly angry, and with good reason. I was the kid's role model; he looked up to me. Well _I was_ anyway, now I was the guy who was trying to get with his sister.

"This is **stupid**, Jake. Leah doesn't deserve this, not again! You could IMPRINT, and then what? You saw how she was after Sam… and I can't sit back and watch her get her hear stomped on. It might kill her this time." He looked down, his voice growing softer at the end.

"Seth. I'm _NOT_ Sam. I won't break her heart. I won't imprint."

"You **DON'T** know that, damn it!"

"_Yes_ I do." I didn't know who I was trying to convince more, Seth, or myself. "And Leah's a big girl. She knows what she's getting into, and as long as she'll have me, I won't leave her." Oh God, now I'm starting to sound like Edward.

After a while, Seth calmed down a little, but only enough to deliver me a threat.

"Jacob. I swear. I SWEAR if you hurt her, even so much as a hair on her head, I will hunt you down, tear you limb from limb, and burn you to a freakin' crisp until all that's left of you is a pile of ashes. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

What is it with these Clearwater's and physical threats?! Man. But I understood where he was coming from. When Paul imprinted on Rach, it took everything in me to not gut him in the middle of my living room. Seth loved his sister; I mean, truthfully, all they had was each other and Sue. That's why I had no doubt that if I ever did hurt Lee, which was the last thing I intended on doing, he would very well kill me.

"Crystal Clear, kid."

He looked back up at me, some of the anger gone from his eyes, but I could tell I wasn't completly forgiven.

"One more thing. Could you please NEVER let your mind slip like that again? PLEASE? Because I might just die if I have to ever see Leah… like that again." He smiled, and I laughed. I guess our friendship was still intact.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

"Jake should be here in like ten minutes, ma. So that means you and your hubby need to bounce."

I stood in the kitchen, fixing my make-up in the microwave's reflection. My mom was lingering, trying to give me last minute tips on how to "woo" Jacob. I didn't need any help though; I mean…it's _me._ Olivia Smith. My name alone use to have girls' hiding – practically throwing their boyfriend's in my arms before I could snatch them up from under their noses.

"Well maybe you should try a different outfit, Sweetie. Something…_sexier_. Cut lower, ya know?"

"Um, I'm trying to look attractive, mom. Not whore-ish. Thanks anyway."

"_Fine, fine_. We're leaving now, Sweets. Call me and tell me everything that happens!"

I ignored her excitement (and her attempts at living vicariously through me) and walked towards the bathroom to tease my hair. Being this pretty was hard work, let me tell you.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door and looked in the mirror to see my dear old step-daddy leaning awkwardly against the frame.

"We're about to step out for a while, Liv. You need anything?"

He was different from the rest of mom's boy toys. While most of them pretended I didn't exist, and some of them even hit on me, he actually attempted to _get to know_ me.

"No, I'm good Pops."

He smiled and nodded, then paused like he had something to say. Apparently he thought better of it, because he turned around and walked away.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring, positive it was Jake. I made him wait for about a minute, then opened the front door.

Oh my Jesus Christ, Lord Almighty! This boy gets hotter every time I see him. He was wearing a tight dark grey shirt that made his skin look a cream red, and baggy black jeans that exposed the top of his boxers. All I could think about was how much better those pants would look on my floor…

"Hey Jake!" I hugged him, and felt him tense up.

"Uh, what's up Liv?" He responded while pushing me off of him.

"What's up with the cold shoulder?" I stood to the side as he brushed past me into the house, and trailed him into the living room. He down on the couch, instantly making it look super small.

"Look Olivia", he begins, pinching the bridge of his nose and then staring up at me. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course, Jacob." I took the opportunity to slide into his lap, which he hastily removed me from.

"Then stuff like _that_needs to stop." He inched to the farthest edge of the couch, putting as much distance as he could between us as possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jake." I slid closer to him, taking my hand and rubbing it down his arm.

He flinched, and looked weakly at my arm before shaking his head. Why was he acting like this?

"Livvie, I just really don't think my _girlfriend _would be too thrilled about the whole extra long hugs, lap-sitting thing."

Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?! Since when?"

I was heated. I got off the couch and turned my back to him, hoping he would try and comfort me.

No luck.

This guy was either completely oblivious, or just plain uninterested. Either way, that could easily be changed.

"Since last night."

Okay, so I admit I'm not the smartest person ever, but this was easy to piece together.

"That girl, the one in the red? THAT'S your girlfriend?! She's like… forty! How do you even know her?"

He laughed at me, and then smiled all stupidly, like a little love-sick puppy.

"She is only twenty, and regardless we – uh, date."

If it was ANY other girl, I would have been okay. But it was _her_. And she was actually… competition.

Oh well. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I turned back around, unzipping my hoodie and walking back towards him.

"Jacob, you don't need her. You don't want her."

I threw the hoodie to the ground at his feet. I couldn't read his face at all, he wore an emotionless mask, and his eyes were cold.

"Liv – please, don't."

I didn't want to talk anymore. Talking wasn't getting me anywhere. So I took his face in my hands, and I kissed him.

Hard.

And he didn't fight me.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dunhhh ! Jacob wouldn't . I mean, would he? Nahh... of course not. Not our Jacob. He couldn't. aha. right? .... RIGHT? ***gasp***


	12. Punches, and Prostitutes

**A/N: Hello . Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. I wanted to just say, this story is going to take quite the turn later on. And there is going to be alot more Olivia, sadly. Do i have ANY Team Olivia fans? lol. Well, all you Blackwater lovers, Im almost positive that you will want to shoot Olivia in the head by the end of this story. Speaking of, because of the turn Midnight Shadows is gunna take, Im changing it back to an M rating. PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Leah's POV**

What the _hell_ is taking him so long? It was fifteen minutes passed five, aka the time Jake should have been at my house, aka _he's pissing me off_. Lazily, I rolled over on the couch, throwing my feet onto the side and crossing my arms behind my head.

Mom was HOT when I finally got home this morning… yelling at me for quote "acting irresponsibly" and "setting a bad example for my little brother". Okay, I know everyone thinks that I'M the scariest thing in La Push, but they obviously haven't seen the very angry side of Sue Clearwater.

But really though, was she kidding me?

I am, number one, a _grown woman_, and number two, a gi-normous fucking animal when need be. I sneak out all the time; she's on the council and knows firsthand the long nights we have to sacrifice.

What made last night any different? I guess Jake's little visit here yesterday looking for me had something to do with it. And how'd she find that out? Well, I'm sure blabber-mouth Seth had something to do with it.

That ass.

I'm also sure her motherly intuition told her that Jacob found me, too.

But like I said: me, equals, grown woman.

There was a pull on the front door, followed by footsteps that could only belong to one person.

"Freakin' finally. You're late. And have you ever heard of knocking?"

He ignored my bickering and strolled into the living room, lifting my head off the couch before plopping down onto it and re-resting my head back down in his lap.

Taking a deep breath, "Sorry, Lee. Complications."

He pulled his fingers through my hair, which momentarily alleviated my annoyance.

"Whatever. Just don't make it a fucking habit."

He laughed lightly, but it sounded weird.

"What's wrong?" I pushed off of his lap and looked him in the eyes for the first time since he got here. He kept looking away, like he was hiding something.

"So… I kinda ran into the pack today."

"And…?"

"Well," he stuttered. Spit it out kid.

'They know… about us." Okay? What was his point? They were bound to find out eventually.

Unless he wanted to keep us a secret? He must've seen the mix of irritation and slight hurt on my face or magically read my thoughts because he quickly backtracked.

"It's not that I didn't want them to find out, Lee. It's just that the guys got… a _good show_."

Sigh. But it's not like the idiots haven't all seen me naked at some point in time (There's no motivation to help you control your phasing like six horny teenagers ogling your goods). Needless to say, modesty was something of the past.

Oh, wait though.

One of those idiots was my brother, who definitely did NOT need to see anything that happened between me and Jacob. I jerked upwards and stared at him.

"Seth?!"

"Seth."

_Yeah, FML has nothing on me. _I probably just single-handedly fucked up my brother's brain.

He's gunna need therapy for years.

"Shit. What'd he say?"

"Well, to sum it up, if I ever hurt you, he will and I quote 'rip me limb from limb and burn me to a crisp if I ever hurt you'". I took a moment to awe at my little brother's threat. I guess he was a Clearwater after all.

"Wow, I'm surprised he didn't just come after me, considering his _super-gay bromance_ with you and all."

He laughed, but again it wasn't his normal gut-busting, break-the-house-down laugh. It was a weak, something's-wrong-but-I-don't-wanna-tell-you laugh.

I stared at him, but he refused to look at me.

"Seriously, what the hell is up, Jake?" You've been acting weird every since you got here."

I automatically went on the defense and assumed the worst.

"Are you _BREAKING UP WITH ME_? Because I swear Jake, if you're breaking up with me after _FIVE FUCKING HOURS _I will honestly chop you up and feed you to Sam and his pack of mutts like a bowl of Kibbles & Bits!"

I was off the couch and standing in front of him glaring and pointing and crossing my arms. If people could see me, they would probably think I was having a heart attack.

Nope, for me this was just a typical Monday.

"I'm not breaking up with you, Leah." He smiled, pulling me down onto his lap and trying to ease me out of the stupor I was in. "But you might want to break up with me…", he mumbled out. And my trembling stopped.

What. The. Hell. Was. He. Talking. About.

I shifted off of his lap, sliding to the furthest end of the stupidly small sofa. He didn't try to stop me, knowing as well as I did that if I didn't like what he was about to say, my anger would get the best of me. And he probably didn't want to be within reach if my foot just so happened to want to kick him in the face.

"Explain." I snapped. "Now."

He gulped, which I mentally snickered at, and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

Rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner, he began.

"Um, so you know I went to Olivia's today."

I nodded once. So it was about the blonde bitch?

"She kinda got this idea that we – uh – I mean me and her- had something going on.

I grit my teeth.

"I told her, that me and you were together now and that we could only be friends if she respected that.

"But?" my patience was slowly diminishing, and I really didn't like where this was headed.

"But… she didn't want too."

"AND." I could feel my voice escalating as it rushed out, and my breath was becoming more and more shallow.

"And she kissed me." He huffed out. "And I didn't stop her."

Reason was no longer a part of my vocabulary. I saw him talking, but his words didn't register in my head.

"…and I know you wanna kick my ass but…"

His voice kept fading in and out of my world.

All I could think about was the fact that _he didn't stop her_. After what we shared, did it even mean anything to him? I wasn't going to just be another notch on Jacob Black's belt; albeit the first notch, and the best fucking notch he was EVER going to get, I still wasn't willing to be one.

I got up, literally in a daze, and began stumbling towards the staircase. Stupid boys. Stupid blondes. Stupid me. Stupid Sam. How was this Sam's fault, you ask? I don't know. But it was. Everything bad always came back to him. Somehow he got to Jacob and convinced him to do this…

_Are you, kidding Leah? What'd Sam do? Possess his body and force him to kiss her? I don't think so._

_Shut up. _

There was a warm, hard grip on my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"Don't walk away from me, Lee. Let me explain… please."

All I could do was stare at his hand around my wrist. The same hand he probably used to _touch_ her. He probably pulled those fingers through her hair… cupped her face… stroked her cheek. The thought made me sick.

"Don't. TOUCH. ME. Don't. EVER. Touch. Me."

He let me go, but he didn't move away.

"Stop being dramatic and let me talk to you."

"And tell me what!? What can you possibly say to make this right, huh? You _kissed_ her, Jacob. You fucking kissed her.

"She kissed me!"

"You didn't stop her. Do you really think you can explain to me how a six-foot-something WEREWOLF couldn't stop a little stick of a girl from shoving her tongue down his damn throat!?"

I was pushing against his chest, shoving him away from me, trying to get his big ass to move. I was backed into a corner, which was working my nerves, and he had to know that. Nonetheless, he wouldn't budge. He just stood there and ate my punches and slaps. He could have easily overpowered me to stop my attack, but he didn't. Just flippin' stood there. _Great._

"I didn't kiss her back, Leah. I didn't want too. I didn't stop her because she needed to see – "

"Let me guess, how many teeth you have? Just get the fu – "

Before I could even finish telling him where he could stick it, his mouth was on mine. It was pleading, begging me to believe him, desperate to make me see. And despite every damn piece of good sense in my brain telling me to knee him in the groin, my body decided it had a mind of its' own.

I was kissing him back.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, holding either side of my face in his big hands. The idiot was smiling (but what's new? He always smiles at the entirely wrong fucking time).

"_That's _a kiss. And it's something I could never give her. I let _her kiss me_ so she could finally understand that I didn't want her. Don't you know me at all, Clearwater? I don't go for the pretty girls."

At that, I DID knee him in the groin.

"I have never met anyone who sticks their foot in their mouth more than you, Black."

He was now kneeling at my feet leaning over, and I had to laugh. Werewolf or not, that would hurt any man. Haha.

"You know what I meant, Lee."

"No, actually I don't. I'm not pretty? Then why are you even wasting your time? The bimbo obviously wants you. Just go run off into the spray-tanned sunset with her. I don't care anymore."

Jake climbed up from the ground and grabbed me. I'm so sick of this. Where does he get off thinking he can just kiss me and things would magically be okay? God, when do I get to stop fighting?

"Leah! You don't mean that. If you didn't care, you would have kicked me out a long time ago."

His dumb face was looking all sad and honest. I really REALLY didn't want him to get off the hook so easy, but when he looked like that… I just wanted to lock us in my room and never come out.

_That can be arranged…_

_Shush!_

Sometimes I hate my brain.

"You know I care, Jacob. But it's too early for us to already be fighting. It hasn't even been a whole day yet!"

He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

"It's us. We fight. We argue. We hit. That's how we've always been. You can't just expect that to change overnight."

Okay, but let's put the cards on the table, man. "A humorless, dry laugh escapes my throat. "If we're having problems this early, you can only imagine what's waiting ahead."

I crossed my arms, glaring up at him.

It irritates me how he can be so calm and laugh-y when I wanted to just rip someone's face off. But I know that if anyone in the world could level out my craziness, it was him. That was the major difference between Sam and Jacob. When Sam and I would argue he would immediately go into "punching bag mode". I would scream and yell and throw things and he would just accept it. There was no arguing or yelling back, calling me pig-headed and self-absorbed, there was just him saying "okay". Do you have any idea how annoying that is? You don't? Well it's EXTREMELY annoying.

That wasn't what I needed at the time, and it still isn't. I need someone to get as loud as me, to match me toe to toe with any insult I come up with. I need someone to throw things back at me, and call me out when I'm lying through my teeth, or putting up emotional walls.

I need… I need Jacob.

Hell if I let him know, though.

Moving back to the couch, he sat down and patted the seat to his right, signaling me to sit next to him. I went over and crawled onto the cushion, pointing my toes towards him and hugging my knees up to my chest.

Jake looked down, then back at my face with a slight grimace, raising his eyebrows, but staying quiet.

He hates feet, haha.

"Lee, compared to what's coming up, this is like a Slurpee on a hot day. Things are going to be worse. Way worse. I know I'm up for the challenge, but are you?"

I knew deep down he was right. Being together was going to be like hell. The elders are going to have something to say about it, I'm sure, aside from my mom and possibly Billy. Old Quil is just an old fucking fart with a stick up his ass so I'm sure he will be the first to oppose to us.

"You know I can't let you one up me, Black. If your down, I'm in this thing too."

He smiled, and leaned over with his lips all puckered up and shit. I held up my hand before he could reach my face.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?"

He looked so confused! It was priceless.

"I thought… you said…"

"Okay. That doesn't mean you get to put your lips on me. Your infected, Jake. Until you gargle with bleach, don't even THINK about coming near me."

Slyly, I smiled at him and hopped off the couch, waltzing into the kitchen and grabbing mom's keys from the counter.

"Where are you going?"

As if he didn't know.

"Olivia needs a little visit. Apparently she doesn't know what the term girlfriend means, so I'm going to teach her."

He said very little after that, and what he did say I escaped my ears as I was starting up the little white '02 impala's engine.

He knew better than to try to stop me, so he just picked up the phone (probably to call the little prostitute and warn her about the wrath of Leah Clearwater, which only pissed me off further). I watched him sigh deeply in my rearview window and gave a slight wave as I sailed down the road to see _our dear ol' pal_ Livvie.

* * *

A/N: So I GUESS Jacob is innocent. But Leah is so not pleased with Olivia! Hmm, i wonder what's going to happen? Cat fight? I mean wolf fight? I mean wait and see ! Reviews make me work faster :)


	13. Strong perfume, and Saliva

**A/N: Thanks for waiting so patiently guys! I loved all the reviews I got for last chapter. ANd i know Jacob got off pretty easy. But how will Olivia fair? We all know our beloved she - wolf doesn't have the best temper in the world? Lets just hope Livvie dearest makes it out alive!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve ****Leah's POV**

I pulled up to Mr. Wood's house and swerved into the little gravel driveway. She was here – I could smell her overly used perfume through the cracked windows. What does she do? Shower in it?

As I reached for the handle, Olivia's door swung open and she popped out, grinning smugly.

_I wonder how pretty her smile will be when I knock her freakin' teeth out.  
_Just a thought.

But, that's not what I was here for. I could beat her ass up and down the street no problem, but that wouldn't solve anything.

_The hell it wouldn't!_

Okay, really? Are we back to the one on one convos, brain? Now is hardly the time!

_Whatever… I still think you should hit her._

Shut it.

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut, walking up 'til I was about two yards in front of her porch. The sun was still out – an oddity for La Push. Olivia, still with that wicked smile on that I knew all too well, , was folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the banister.

"Ahh… Leah. It's so nice to see you again. How's your day going?"

The bitch.

"Cut the crap, Olivia. You know why I'm here."

"Yeah, I do. Actually, I just got off the phone with Jakey. Nice boy, that guy is. Not that bad of a kisser either. "

She laughed, and I thought about taking the wind chime blowing by her head and bashing it into her face.

"Awwe, too bad he couldn't say the same about you. I think he mentioned something about your nasty tuna fish breath, and crusty lips."

Okay, so he didn't. But she doesn't know that.

Her face fell a little bit, but she shrugged it off and sighed.

"Whatever makes you feel better, sweetie."

Sweetie? I really don't like her.

"You know what? I didn't come here to be patronized by a desperate slutty ass high school bitch."

"What _exactly are _you here, then? Did you come here to threaten me?" Olivia laughed, and her annoyingly sarcastic voice cut through the quiet afternoon. "Please. You don't scare me. And can't you find any guys _your own_ age, cradle robber? What are you, like a senior citizen?"

"I'm twenty, stupid ass. Maybe you're not too good at math… or just common sense in general, but that's only two years older than Jacob. So shut the fuck up with that cradle robbing shit! If you want to go there, let's talk about your gold-digging ass mother! Woods is like what, sixty? I'm sure your skanky ass mother doesn't like changing diapers, so why the hell is she with him?"

She rolled her eyes like I had just pointed out the obvious, then rocked back and forth on her heels before hoisting herself up onto the banister that she was leaning against.

"Ah, so I see everyone was right."

As much as it pained me, I ate the cake.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really are _a bitch. _But, truth be told, I was expecting way worse."

I laughed dryly, tilting my head up towards the sky and keeping my place. Olivia though, jumped off the banister and began stalking towards me, forming a slow circle around me that made my blood boil.

"See, my _precious Leah_, I did my research. I know _everything_ about you."

If I bit my lip any harder, I'm sure it would tear off. Part of me mindlessly wondered if it would grow back, but then I focused all my attention on the hooker that was talking to me.

"That's where you're wrong. You don't know _shit_."

"Ah, ah, ah girl! _But I do_! You parade around this town like you're some big bad ass who doesn't take shit from anybody. But I know the truth. Under it all, you're just a scared little girl who probably cries herself to sleep every night. You think you're better than me because you "got the guy"? Fuck that. We're just the same."

"Wrong again." I had to work at controlling my voice. My hands hung at my sides, clawing at their palms that left small trails of blood that dried before they really even began. "I could never be like you. You're insecure, fake to the core. You _might_ be beautiful on the outside, but you're ugly as fucking sin on the inside. Desperately crawling over a man who doesn't want you? Give it up! You're fucking pathetic."

I shook my head at Olivia with disgust written all over my features, wishing she would just drop dead and save me all the trouble. She stopped circling me to stand up to me face to face. She was about five ten to my six foot, but only weighed about a buck twenty. Werewolf strength or not, I would demolish her ass.

Her smiling turned into a scowl as soon as I uttered the last word of my sentence, and man was seething! Like seriously pissed off. She had a strange look in her eye, and something just didn't sit right with me about this chick.

"I'm _PATHETIC_?!", she screeched. Whoa. Guess Blondie doesn't like that word. "Please! I'm not the pathetic one here. Didn't your _fucking ex leave _you for your cousin!? I really don't think you want to be throwing the big "P" word around, _Lee-lee_.

This whore has been in La Push for what, all of five seconds? How does she know any of this shit? Jacob? No, he would never. He barely even talks to me about what happened with Sam, so I know he wouldn't tell this bitch about it. But then again, he has been full of surprises lately. I pushed that thought aside and focused on what was bothering me the most; She called me Lee-lee. What the fuck?

"Don't fucking EVER!" her laughter disrupted me. I swear, she was a new type of crazy. Jesus. She began circling me again like I was her goddamn prey.

"And isn't your mom bunking up with Jacob's ex-girlfriend's dad? My-my, you guys really like to keep it all in the family! And not even a year after your dad's been dead in the ground…"

And that's when it was over. My patience was already running on E, and her mentioning my fucking father drained me completely.

"Stop. Talking. Now." My voice was low, threatening and harsh. Shit, I almost scared my damn self. "Don't EVER mention my goddamn father, or my mother for that fact. Whatever you _think _you know about me, you conniving little slut, is wrong. You _heard_ I was bad? You _heard_ I was crazy? You haven't seen anything yet. I've killed insects harder than your weak ass." My body began vibrating, that familiar fire licking up and down my spine. I had to take huge gulps of air just to keep from phasing and ripping Olivia's face clean off.

She backed up a few steps, finally getting the common sense to look afraid.

"Whatever. You've made your point. Now get off my property."

"My fucking pleasure. I'm sure I lost a good amount of brain cells just standing next to you."

I paused as she rolled her eyes – obviously not understanding my shot at her intelligence.

"Just keep your filthy prostitute lips off my _boyfriend,_ and we never have to talk again."

I turned away, stomping off towards my mom's car but was stopped short by O-hoe-via's voice.

"I think we should let Jacob decide where he wants _his lips_, then."

Okay, so you know those movies where the little devil and angel appear when someone is contemplating taking the high road, or beating the shit out of someone? Well, this was one of those moments. As soon as I processed her words, an angel version of me and a devil version of me appeared on either of my shoulders.

_**Leah… **_the angel started.

_**Don't do it, Lee. You are better than this.**_

_**Are you kidding me?! **_Devil Leah laughed, plopping down on my shoulder and swinging her feet back and forth.

_**She's practically begging for it! Don't listen to ol' fairy ass over there, Leah. Hit her where it hurts!**_

"I couldn't agree more", I mumbled to my new little friend. The angel to my right huffed and snapped her fingers, disappearing in a simple poof. Devil Leah laughed again, laying on her back and disintegrating into a burst of flames.

I turned to her slowly, a big smile planted on my face that made my cheeks burned.

"See, hon. I know where Jacob's lips want to be. On me! Like they were last night when he ditched your sorry ass."

Hahahaha, the look on her face made me want to cry from laughter! She was at a loss for words. But seriously, what'd she expect? Did she think I wasn't going to respond, that I would find it in my cold little beat up heart to spare her feelings? _Hell no_! This is what happens when you try to go toe-to- toe in the ring with Leah fucking Clearwater.

What happened next caught me completely off guard. In all my joy and internal celebration, I failed to see her nasty saliva flying through the small distance between us, before crash-landing on my face, in my hair, and across my neck.

She had the smuggest shit-eating grin on, which I couldn't possibly fathom why after pulling such a trashy, disrespectful stunt.

The devil and the angel were back, this time both standing on my left shoulder, mouths gaping wide and open, staring unbelievingly between Olivia and myself.

Angel Leah placed her hand on her hip, glaring at the girl. _**You need to KICK HER ASS! **_She screamed.

The devil pushed past the angel,

_**No, she needs to KILL HER! I have a shovel in my garage.**_

_**Cool, I know this perfect spot to bury her…**_

While they debated first degree murder on my shoulder, I had stilled completely. All I could think about was the lukewarm fluid sliding down my face and body. I rubbed it off, and looked at it, just to make sure it was really what I thought it was.

"You…. You…. You… AHHHHHHHH!"

I lunged straight forward, tackling Olivia to the ground in a heavy thud. She whimpered like a little bitch as I raised the back of my hand.

"Please! Not in the face! Not my face!"

_Really?! Shut the fuck up._

Her cries were in vain. She made the decision to spit on me, and now she was going to take the consequences.

Before my fist had a chance to make contact with her face, I was yanked up by a set of warm hands around my waist.

* * *

A/N: hmm. I wonder who it is. Better not be Jacob! Im sick of him coming to Olivia's defense already, and Im the author ahah. Well, please review! Tell me what you guys want to happen next, and where you want this story to go! Thanks :)


	14. Author's Note: Don't hate me please !

**GUYS !**

**My wonderful, wonderful readers . Im pretty positive you hate me right now, and I dont blame you one bit .**

**I am a terrible terrible person for leaving you to wait this long, hard, hot month without any hint of when i was going**

**to write again . And now, with all of you who added me and my story to your favs and updates and thought "oh wow, the**

**bitch finally fucken updated" only to find out that its a punk ass author's note probably resent me more ! :(**

**MY APOLOGIES ! honestly, im lazy . lazy as shit . Yesterday, i graduated from Heritage High School (woot woot bitches!)**

**and i have been basically on an emotional roller coaster this entire last month . boyfriend problems, a failing grade in **

**mythology, and moving, will do that to you ! I PROMISE THAT I WILL HAVE THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF MIDNIGHT**

**SHADOWS UP BEFORE THIS WEEKEND IS OVER ! i put that on my puppy's furry little ass . LOVE ALL OF YOU !**

**please dont give up on me or my story ! just give me some time to figure out where i want this story to end up, and get **

**my life organized a little more . oh, and i have sooo many Blackwater ideas floating around in my head...**

**LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND TELL ME:**

**A) What you want to see happen in Midnight Shadows and**

**B) What other ideas for Leah and Jake you want me to explore !**

**I appreciate all of my readers/fans/friends out there ! :D**

**thanks !**


	15. gravel, and pack bitches

Thank you my wonderful readers :) Im sorry if this sucks :/ a lot going on right now ! But without further adieu, I present to you *drum roll*

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Leah's POV**

The warm arms around my waist continued to carry me backwards until I was a whole good four houses away from Olivia. Abruptly, we stopped and the arms that held me capture released me – leaving me to flop to the ground unceremoniously. Landing on my hands and knees, then dropping extra hard onto my back from the force, I finally looked up into the eyes of a seething _Sam Uley_.

"What the fuck, Sam!" I curled my hands angrily, picking up a fistful of small rocks and gravel and tossing it at his face. He was seriously the very last person I wanted to see right now, and I still had unfinished business waiting for me down the block. He's lucky I didn't kick his ass.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Attacking the people you were made to protect?" He was using his almighty-alpha-I'm-better-than-you voice, and it was pissing me the hell off. He ranted on and on about my feral behavior and I ignored every bit of the crap he was spewing. Last time I checked, I never called Sam Uley _daddy. _so his opinion on my conduct, meant absolutely nothing.

"Thanks for the great lesson, Mr. Uley", I scoffed out. "I'm not in your pack anymore; you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do." This statement seemed to enrage him even more. He stood over me, blocking out the dimming sun completely and reminding me that I was still lounging out on the ground. I got to my feet, faster than I've probably ever moved, and was in his face. My sudden rise has no effect on the fuming idiot that was raining on my already fucked up parade. Ugh. I hated being the smallest. It made this intimidating thing really hard.

"What are you even doing here? Actually, don't answer me, I could care less! I'm leaving; I have better things to do than stare at your disgusting face." I know it's childish, but honestly I couldn't help but take digs at Sam. He was the type of cocky jerk you just wanted to punch in the head when no one was looking.

I turned back around heading in the direction I was dragged from. I was done for the day and so not in the mood for another sparring match, especially not with the incarnate of pure jackass-ness. All I wanted to do was take a long shower to wipe away Olivia's filthy spit and Sam's touch. Olivia better hope to dear God that she wasn't within mauling distance when I got to Mom's car.

A harsh pull on my shoulder blade spun me back around and again Sam was looking at me with rage in his eyes. Okay, I can understand him being a little upset with me – I was about to put Olivia on the endangered species list, but still. I did nothing to deserve the freakin' death glare he was currently throwing at me.

"WHAT?", I screamed, slowly losing my calm.

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING!"

"Hmm, let my see if I give a damn", I pretended to think about the situation, putting on a mock demeanor of thought. "Nope, sorry, I couldn't care less!" I turned around for the fifty-fifth time and once again, he grabbed me.

"You really think I'm going to let you go back to _him_?" His face curled up with barely hidden disgust and it took me about one point two seconds to realize just who he was referring to. "So this is what this shit is about? Really, Sam?" I folded my arms in front of my chest, switching my weight over to my right leg.

"What do you mean 'really'? Lee-lee, what you're doing is irresponsible and negligent. I don't know what's wrong with you, but it is clear Jacob is clouding your judgment. You should have never left my pack to begin with! I was stupid to allow it!"

I laughed incredulously, reaching my left hand up and wiping it through my hair, sweeping the now tangled mess to the back and out of my face. The audacity this man possessed had me beside myself.

"Allow? Who in the world do you think you are? And don't pretend like you wanted me around, Sam! I was in your fucking head, I heard all the thoughts of how you wished I would just disappear, so cut the crap! The only reason you wanted me to stick around was so you could have some type of tyrannical say in my life - As if YOU of all people deserve it! I'm sorry, but you lost that right when you started _screwing _my cousin!" My chest heaved with my labored breathing as I was fighting the urge to phase and end this _my_ way.

He stared at me with fire in his eyes, a fire that matched mine to the "T".

"You know I couldn't stop it, Lee. The imprint can't be fought, surely you understand that after all this time!"

I could feel the heat collecting in my face and spreading up to my ears. Imprint this, Imprint that. That's all he ever thought about. All he ever cared about.

"Fuck you, Sam. I'm tired of your sorry ass excuses! You and Emily can both go kick fucking rocks! I'm done with you. There is always a choice. _ALWAYS_. So don't you dare try to blame some fairy-tale mystical shit on you _NOT FIGHTING FOR ME…FOR __**US**_!"

My head was whirling from all the crazy things I was feeling at the moment. On one hand, I wanted it to be like old times, I wanted Sam to apologize and whisk me up into his arms like nothing ever happened. And I hated that freakin' hand. On the other, the better, more logical and hell-of-a-lot stronger hand I knew that I was damn lucky things with Sam didn't work out. I hated the person I was when I was with him. I mean sure, my crazy bitch fits and the bitter attitude I've acquired since the break-up aren't exactly heart-warming, but it sure beats the fake little pretend wife-house I was trying so hard to be when we were together. I could never fit into his perfect little world, even before all this wolf mumbo jumbo. I was always working hard to be who he wanted me to be and do what he wanted me to do. It was always me trying to conform to his lifestyle and morph into something he could show off to the world with a little tag that said "_Hey look what me, the great and amazing Sam Assface Uley, made_!".

Just standing in front of the man who I once thought I loved so much, now sickened me. It's crazy how things change. Before, I couldn't see myself with anyone but him. I praised the ground that he walked on, just like the rest of La Push. _Hell_, when I found out about Emily and him, I honestly thought my life was over. Now, staring at the conceited, controlling jerk in front of me all I wanted was for the little patch of cement he stood on to give way and watch as the earth swallowed him whole.

"Just leave, Sam. I don't have the patience or the stomach to have this conversation any longer. I've moved on, that's what you wanted, right?" I pinched the bridge of my nose hard, hoping to release some of the pent-up irritation and tension that was residing in my head. Sam only crossed his broad arms over his equally broad chest.

"Oh, so you can't have me so you settle for the next best thing?"

"You egotistical asshole! Not everything in my life is about you! You realize that, right? Sometimes Leah Clearwater makes decisions purely for herself, but that never occurred to you did it? How long did you expect me to be stuck up your ass, Sam? And trust me, Jacob is definitely NO ONE'S second best. Maybe stupid Isabella Swan's, but not mine. He beats you in every category. YES SAM, even _that_ one!"

I watched as his face fell at my sly little comment. He stood, dumbfounded, so I assumed he was done with our heated conversation and I turned around, smiling only slightly at the fact that I got to go home to Jacob instead of the dick behind me.

_Good luck with that, Emily._

"Who's next, Leah? Embry? Quil? Wow, Lee-Lee. I never thought you would become the _Pack Bitch!"_

The _little bastard_. That little piece of obnoxious slime.

"Excuse me?

"You heard me."

"No, I don't think I did! How about you come say it to my face?"

My fingers hummed in vibration against each other as I walked slowly back to the future murder scene of my former alpha. There are a lot of things you can call me, a bitch? Un-huh. Psycho? Fuck yes. But a whore? That's a sure way to get your tongue cut out and mailed to your punk ass.

He closed in the final two steps between us and leaned down closer.

"I said I never thou-"

Before he even had time to finish his word, I had taken a step back and swung on him, closed- fist - full force - connecting with a stomach-turning crunch to the worthless flytrap he called a mouth.

My knuckles ached - his face was pretty much the equivalent of a brick wall - but the look on his face as he stumbled backwards with a good amount of blood pouring from his lip was so freakin' worth it.

Who cared if it was going to heal in a matter of hours? I did something no one had the balls to do before. I punched Sam Uley.


	16. ECLIPSE omg !

**OMG !**

So, I HOPE you guys went and saw Eclipse ! Me and my friend got there like

two hours early for the midnight show, and the lines were still crazy long ! it was

so worth the wait thoe - Jacob in IMAX... just unspeakable. Wow.

there were alotta things they left out that i wish were in there, but i still loved it .

Bella should die for picking Edward over Jake thoe .

of course .

oh . my fav part was when they were in the tent and Jacob was all

"We all know im hotter than you"

omg . i could have DIED ! the cullens and the wolves were freakin EPIC !

wow . leave me reviews telling me what you thought about the movie !


	17. Giant double cheeseburgers, and TV's

**A/N: Hey everybody ! I bet you just wanna kick me in the face for taking so long to update, huh ? MY APOLOGIES ! life's complicated and i'm busy and blah blah blah . Mainly, i'm just a super lazy slacker . sorry :( but here is the next installment of Midnight Shadows . Enjoy ! Sorry if it sucks, i'm not gunna prolong this by proof reading it, i think you have waited enough ! Please review :D**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Jacob's POV**

"So how much you wanna bet Leah's in the back of Charlie's police cruiser right now?" Embry half jumped/half fell into the big chair across from me. I watched the crumbs sprinkle out onto the carpet as Quil wiped them from his mouth, actually taking the giant double cheeseburger out of it long enough to respond to Em.

"Naw, doubt that. Lee would have taken off the second she murdered her! I wouldn't be surprised if she was half way to Japan by now." Japan? Really? I contemplated how much I actually needed Embry and Quil in my pack, and who would get suspicious if they suddenly disappeared.

"…Just imagine how weird that would be for Chief Swan, though", Quil continued. "I mean, how would he explain that to Sue? 'Uh, hey sweetie. I locked your only daughter up today for first degree murder… what's for dinner?'"

_Only an idiot would laugh at that_, I muttered shaking my head.

On cue, Embry laughed. Of course.

It was pretty hard to be in a joyful mood, especially considering the fact that Lee would surely kill me after she got done ripping Olivia apart. I'm sure Liv mentioned that I called to warn her… and I'm even surer that Leah took that the wrong way. I get that she feels the need to "claim her territory", but I'd rather not have a girlfriend on death row.

I audibly swallowed just thinking about what went down there. It's been like what? Two hours?

Like clockwork, the doorknob to the Clearwater's door squeakily opened and I could hear her keys scatter across the glass table she had thrown them on, hitting the wall in a dull thud. I counted her soft footsteps and looked up expectantly when she finally entered the living room. The frown on her face and her deliberate attempt to look everywhere in the room but at me made me grimace.

Her shirt was damp from what I guess was sweat and I could see little traces of gravel along her cotton shorts and the small of her back that was left exposed through her tight tank-top.

"Damn, Lee. You look like shit.", Embry commented while taking in her rough appearance. Quil and I waited for her to explode, to yell or scream or possibly throw the T.V. at his head but all that came from Leah was a deep breath followed by stark silence.

Crap. This was worse than I thought.

"Get out." Her voice was concise, and to the point. Instead of listening, the losers both stared at me like I dictated what they should do.

Well, I guess I kinda do.

"You heard the woman… leave."

"Man, I wanna see what happens!", Quil whined. It was obvious that he was spending way too much time with Claire.

"Dude, you act like we won't just get an instant replay the next time one of them phases."

As Em and Quil shuffled out of the living room – Quil shoving the rest of his burger down his throat and Embry staying as far away from Leah as physically possible – I settled deeper into the couch, never taking my eyes off my very annoyed beta.

She didn't speak or move an inch until we heard the door close behind our packmates.

"Sure you don't want to be comforting Olivia right now?"

Her voice was ice cold flowing through me – it damn near gave me frostbite. She balled her fists in on themselves and tensed her face muscles, I assume to look more threatening. Maybe I would have believed her little act if her eyes weren't telling me something different.

"So I'm guessing things didn't go well." I'm so stupid.

I might even be giving Embry a run for his money in the idiot department.

She scoffed and shook her head, her defensive, angry demeanor still in full affect.

I quickly rose, snagging her by the arm when she tried to escape up the stairs.

"No," I protested. "We're gunna talk about this."

I lifted her off the ground slightly, practically dragging her to sit down with me on her couch.

"I do know how to walk, thank you very much." Her little quip was ignored on my part. Once seated, I pulled her soft body on top of mine and lifted her chin up so she could look at me. She looked tired. In that one moment, I could see every hurt she ever felt… every insecurity that crossed her mind, every hardship that fell heavy on her heart. And just as quickly as it flashed before me, she built back up her walls, her hazel-green eyes darkening and hardening all over again.

"What happened, Lee?" , I sighed softly, feeling my own heart tighten.

Heavily, she exhaled and then scooted off of my lap and into the corner of the couch to face me.

"Fine. You want the condensed version or the novel?"

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Of course Jacob would want to know everything. I don't even know why I bothered asking. I watched his face as I went through all the things that took place and were said between me and Livvie dearest. He obviously didn't know how fucking twisted or demented the girl was, and he was just as stunned as I was when I told him about all the history Olivia had on me.

He rubbed small circles on my legs as I stretched out, exhaustion eating me alive.

"And the worst part was when the king of all douche's showed up… Sam!"

Jake's calloused fingers tightened around my calf at the mention of Sam's name, a reaction I had already figured was coming. Every since the two packs split, tension has been way too tangible between the two of them. I can't decide if it's an alpha thing, or just a general dislike for each other. Regardless, Sam was stepping on the wrong toes.

"What the _hell_ was he doing there?", he growled.

"Calm down, Tiger. I haven't even gotten to the _best_ part. After he _insisted _that I was just using you as a bed partner to get over his high-and-mighty ass, he told me that I was going to be the pack slut with Em and Quil on my list next. Like honestly I…" before I could even finish Jacob's hot hands were swinging my legs off of him and he was high-tailing it through my house.

Fucking great.

My achy muscles flexed as I jogged just to catch up to him. He was already halfway down the porch steps and the screen door nearly slammed straight into my face.

"Where are you going?" I didn't even try to hide my annoyance. He paused in the driveway with his back towards me and I watched as the muscles in his back rose and dropped with his breathing. He cocked his head only slightly and the tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm so _sick_ of Sam thinking he's better than me, better than _everyone_! He doesn't own you, not anymore, and he needs to fucking _realize_ it!"

"What is with guys and this macho bullshit? Jesus, I know how to defend myself, and I did. I think my good ol' left hook showed him just that."

I couldn't help the smirk that spread over my face as Jacob turned around with the most surprised look on his face – his mouth was slightly open with his full bottom lip jutting out in the cutest way, and his eyebrows were basically knitted into his hairline.

"_You_? Hit Sam?"

"Why are you acting so surprised?" I fisted my hands, raising them to my face and pretending to blow away imaginary smoke from my knuckles. "Are you forgetting who I am? _Thee Leah Clearwater_: Official bad bitch of La Push!"

I guess my lightened mood was caught on to by him because his smile nearly blinded me.

"Like I could ever forget you." Jake walked over to me grabbing me with his warm hands low around my waist. I hated the affect he had on me; just one innocent little hug had me forgetting everything that was so terribly wrong with my life and I found myself melting into him – if only for a moment.

"So does this mean I'm out of the dog house?" I laughed, lacing my arms around his neck and playing with the hair there.

"Umm… I guess. For now. You just need to cut ties with the Princess."

Before, Jacob had _no real excuse_ not to be friends with the bitch, but now he sees how crazy she really is, and he has _no real reason _to stay connected to her.

"Done."

I smiled into his neck, mentally tallying my wins against the world.

World: 2,000,000. Leah Clearwater: 1.

At least I'm on the board now...all thanks to the sexy man currently rushing my bridal style back into my empty house.

World: 2,000,000. Leah Clearwater: 2.

Yes!

* * *

kay . that's the end of chapter fourteen ! I need a lot of ideas for this story ! really good places to take it, i mean . i'm no longer feeling the original plots, so if you have any quality ideas i would love to hear them, just inbox me :D the next couple of chapters or so will be fun. There has been way too much drama going on, and Jacob and Lee need bonding time to improve there relationship and so on and so forth . reviewwwww ! tell me whatcha think please !


	18. Author's Note :

Heyyy ! So, I'm pretty sure I'm your least favorite writer right now...

but I have pretty good excuses this time !

Number One,

COLLEGE IS KICKING MY ASS .

like honestly... these courses are so longgg and boring and filled with homework, most that i never do . I am currently failing two classes .

AND I. DONT. FAIL .

sigh . supersigh . longgsigh . PRAY FOR ME ?

Number Two,

MY BOYFRIEND'S A LITTLE BITCH .

we broke up like three times in the past week, and it's so stressful . and the logical thing would be to tell his punkass to hit the road,

but my faggot heart won't let me . i feel like that pathetic idiot Bella Swan (ew).

Number Three,

I LOST HALF OF THE CHAPTER !

hehe, i'm such a disorganized little hampster . No one needs to tell me twice... but the good news is, I found it, and I have added more on .

I was way passed distraught when i "misplaced" it, and vowed to not write it over because it was perfect the way it was ha .

but I am making you a PROMISE, my dear faithful readers . The next chapter of Midnight Shadow's shall be up by

12:00 A.M. Tuesday Morning (10/12/10) or I will personally beat myself in the face with a brick .

Love you :)


	19. Author's Note ! :)

Hey Guys :)

Okay, so it's been almost 3 YEARS since I've updated my story, and let me apologize right now. I have been going through a lot, and I have had a major case of writer's block. Since I've been gone, there have been many major changes in my life. For one...

I'm A Mommy!

I have a baby girl named A'miyah, born September 24, 2011. She is now 1, and she is keeping me really busy.

But she is a little angel :)

Thank you for all my faithful viewers. I won't make any promises of when I will actually continue the story, because to be honest I need to re-read it and figure out where I want it to go. BUT, I will post it before the end of this month!

LOVE YOU GUYS !

xoxoxo 3


End file.
